Losing My Religion
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (Sequel to Sunday Bloody Sunday, AU S9 plot) With Heaven peaceful and Hell's gates closed, Team Free Will is free to live their lives as they want, but life is never that simple for any of them. With Titan's loyalty to Heaven in question, a questionable hazard lurking in the dark, and the accidental addition of a few little miracles, will Team Free Will finally have a happy ending?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well guys good to see yah! It's been maybe one day at most? Haha! I know I should've waited a bit, but I've got this story planned out pretty much down to the climax and ending. The nitty gritty details may be hard, but other than that it'll be fun guys I promise! There's just a Christmas scene at one point and I wanted to get that out there before Christmas actually comes so it's still relevant. **

**Notes: This story contains OCsxMain characters and M-preg (but not in the way you'd think)**

**Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel, Balcifer, TitanxMeg, KevinxRon ;)**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Prologue

Two months had passed since Team Free Will's sort of glorious return from Hell. The air had changed from chilly to almost bone chilling cold where the bunker was located. It was only the middle of November and snow had already fallen and melted two times over. The Impala had a certain shine that could only come from scraping ice off of her windshield and allowing it to run off and turn into water on the hood. Dean Winchester found this time of year to be his favorite for some reason.

Dean and Castiel had spent a lot of time together. In fact, Dean didn't remember the last time they slept apart. He and Sam had only taken a few jobs here and there ever since the only thing that ran ramped now was monsters; at least they weren't as bad as Sam and Gabriel who barely went a moment without sucking face. They'd successfully fixed Heaven and locked up several millions of demons down under when they'd finally killed Abbadon. Unfortunately, when they'd shut the doors they shut them on three friends new and old as well. Crowley had decided to sacrifice himself and stay behind, but Ron and Meg had had no say in the matter and Dean had been the last to see them before the chasm had collapsed and for awhile it had left him wondering if any of them had survived.

Dean's fears had been put to rest at least a little when Ron had showed up one day, a bit beat up and bloodied, but alive at the bunker's doorstep. That left him hope that the others had survived and somehow were planning a way out. Ron had revealed to the others that he had the power to transport anywhere at any time and could not be killed since he was practically death's nephew, but he unfortunately had not seen Crowley nor Meg in the mess. Titan's ears had gone flat when he'd said that and Dean felt bad for the Angelhound. He'd taken notice about the way Titan had looked at Meg in Hell, especially after they'd all reached the Fourth Realm. Dean's smile returned for a moment though when Kevin had walked out of his room and seen Ron sitting on the couch, bandaged up but alright. He'd immediately walked over and thrown his arms around the other teen and breathed a sigh of relief.

So far, besides Ron's return though, Dean hadn't heard much about neither Heaven nor Hell. Gabriel, Castiel, and Titan had been disappearing randomly and returning quite frequently. Dean sometimes forgot they were angels first and his and Sam's boyfriends and protection second. Titan had been quieter than usual lately, often finding corners in the bunker and curling up in his hound form in them and sighing loudly over and over again. Dean was half tempted to ask him what was wrong, but the other half of him just knew. Titan had had that look in his eyes ever since they'd left Hell. He missed Meg and no amount of comforting words Dean said to him would change that.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Currently Dean was in the kitchen frying up some ground beef for hamburgers and fries. Sam and Gabriel were Chuck knows where in the cast iron place they called home. Kevin and Ron were in Kevin's room currently trying to beat one another at whatever video game was in the Xbox console, at least from the shouts and cuss words echoing from his room that's what Dean assumed. Titan was off once again to some unknown location, but Dean didn't worry much. He was an independent Angelhound, a warrior of God, he would be fine.

Castiel stepped out of the hallway and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, resting his cheek on the hunter's shoulder and kissing his neck.

"It smells positively mouth watering in here Dean." Castiel smiled and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a beer and popping the lid. Even though he'd recently become an angel again, Castiel still liked to act as human as possible when he could.

"Thanks Cas, dinner will be ready in ten minutes, tell the others." Dean smiled at his angel and went back to his cooking. Castiel padded away, beer in hand towards the other bedrooms to inform their occupants of dinner.

Dean smiled at the back of Castiel's head. He never would've thought he'd end up with a person as perfect as Castiel, much less an angel, and much less a man. In all honesty though, as of now Dean wouldn't have it any other way. The green eyed hunter pulled the hamburgers off of the skillet and stacked them high onto a huge plate. He grabbed the ketchup, mustard, and relish for Kevin and Ron (they were the only ones in the house who liked it) and placed them on the table along with the main course. He placed the fries from the baking sheet to on a plate and set the table with seven plates, one extra in case Titan decided to show up this time.

"C'mon K-dog," Ron playfully punched the Prophet's arm as the pair exited from Kevin's room to the dinner table. Kevin had Ron's black hoodie with a skull and crossbones printed on the center of it. The hoodie was a bit big on Kevin, but he seemed happy enough. Ron was wearing a pair of Kevin's old sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt. "I totally beat your ass on that level."

"No way," Kevin exclaimed, laughing and rubbing his hands together within the large black sleeves of Ron's hoodie. "Thanks by the way, I'm always cold."

"It looks better on you anyway." Ron winked and walked over to his seat at the table. Kevin sat down across from him, smiling huge.

Sam and Gabriel came next, both all smiles, Sam's hair was a little messy and tousled and Gabriel had a knowing smirk on his face with a matching hickey on his neck. Dean chuckled and smirked, the archangel he knew couldn't keep it in his pants for a mere moment. Castiel followed after them with a small smile. He took his seat right next to Dean's as Sam and Gabriel took theirs. Dean waited a few moments to see if Titan would walk through the front door, but when he didn't he just sat down and invited everyone to start eating.

Conversation never dulled, laughs were abundant. Soon everyone had eaten their fill and all headed off back to what they had been doing before dinner. Dean cleared the table and watched as Kevin and Ron walked, a little closer than they had before but not quite close enough to be touching, back to Kevin's room and Sam and Gabriel to theirs'. Castiel had taken to the couch to read, but moments later Dean looked over to see his angel fast asleep. Dean smiled and took the blanket off of the couch and draped it over Castiel, placing a small kiss on the sleeping angel's lips before strolling back over to the kitchen to clean up.

Dean smiled. He enjoyed the domesticity of it all. The simple walks he took hand in hand with Castiel in the evening and the morning before the sun rose. He enjoyed seeing Sam smile as much as he did with his archangel around. He enjoyed hearing Kevin and Ron actually having fun for once instead of being forced to be on guard all of the time. He was glad Titan could actually relax in between his jobs in Heaven and his time on earth, but most of all he was glad that he and Castiel were finally able to be together with no strings attached, no buts, no wars or fights to win.

The only thing he couldn't help but wonder was…where did they all go from there?

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**So what DOES come next for Team Free Will?**

**Where is Titan sneaking off to all the time?**

**What of Kevin and Ron are they together or are they not?**

**And what happens next for Dean and Cas and Sam and Gabriel?**

**More to come soon guys! Keep your eyes peeled!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_2 Weeks Later…_

Castiel lay in his and Dean's bed, the sheets slightly escue and his head placed firmly in the pillow underneath him. He'd been feeling sick for awhile and couldn't quite identify why. The nausea had at first only affected him in the morning time, but now he found it lingered all day long. He'd found himself unable to stay through one whole Angel Council meeting without at least one trip to see the Porcelain God. He needed to be present at the meetings though for the entire time. The Distinguished Angel Council had been considering offering him a position because Cathalsis had decided to step down from the Council and to move to the Healing sector of Heaven, but Castiel was one applicant out of thousands and with his profuse number of absences increasing, his chances now looked slim.

Dean smiled sympathetically at his boyfriend and sat down on the edge of the bed. He ruffled Castiel's hair and rubbed in between his shoulder blades, careful to avoid the dry patches of skin that had recently formed. Castiel had explained the molting process to Dean. Angels went through a period of molting where they shed their old feathers to grow in new ones. During that period of time an angel's powers were weakened slightly and they were more susceptible to sickness, injuries, anything really so Castiel had chalked the sick feeling up to that. The problem was that it wasn't a clear cut sickness, he didn't have a fever or aches just ongoing nausea that plagued him and had left him bedridden for days now.

"You get some sleep Cas," Dean said, standing back up. "Yell my name if you need me. I'll be in the living room with Sam."

Castiel nodded slowly then closed his eyes. Dean sighed and walked off towards the living room. He peered into Kevin's room on the way. Kevin's Xbox console was still on, but the screen was gray because he and Ron had paused it. Ron was out cold, snoring slightly and sitting up in Kevin's black gamers' chair, controller still in hand. Kevin was equally sacked out, sprawled on his bed, controller in hand as well. Dean carefully crept into the room and pried the controllers from both of their hands. He grabbed two throw blankets off of Kevin's slightly cluttered floor and draped them over Kevin's and Ron's bodies. He turned off the television with the push of a button. Ron shifted a bit in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Dean smiled and then walked out. He didn't know where the maternal instincts had come from; in fact over the past month that Ron had stayed with them Dean had been extra parental to the two teens. Making sure they were fed enough, covering them with blankets while they slept, things like that. He just figured he owed a lot to Ron. The kid had helped them in Hell against Abbadon and he'd made Kevin a lot happier than before.

Dean strolled down the hallway and came upon Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper open and a cup of hot coffee.

"Hey Sammy," Dean poured himself a cup and sat down next to his brother. "Any hunts?"

"It's been quiet since we locked up Hell," Sam replied, turning the page. "It's like the other creatures decided to take a vacation too. How's Cas doing?"

"Better I guess," Dean sighed. "What about Gabriel?"

Gabriel's molting period, or cycle as the archangel called it, had decided to happen around the same time as Castiel's. Molting effected every angel differently, but Gabriel was still a little out of it.

"Gabe's ok," Sam sighed. "He keeps talking about us though. You know, white picket fence, apple pie life, all these pipe dreams. Dean, we both know that won't happen with our lives, we've both tried it and we both just got dragged right back in."

"Yeah well maybe it'll be different this time," Dean took a sip of his coffee. "We locked up the Hell raisers and the God Squad is all good now. We might just have a chance at a little normal for once."

"Dean," Sam laughed. "What exactly about our lives is normal?"

Dean found himself laughing as well.

"Ok you got me there," he replied. "Nothing is."

The brothers turned their heads at the distant sound of a toilet flushing and then Ron stepped out of Kevin's room looking a little worse for wear. He had that sort of feverish sleepy state and his skin looked slightly paler than usual. Sure, the teen was of the underworld so he didn't get in the sun much, but he looked whiter than a ghost.

"Tell Kevin I went to the 7-11 up the street," Ron pulled on a different jacket since Kevin now practically lived in his skull and crossbones hoodie. "I need a Five Hour Energy before work."

"Sure," Dean nodded. "You alright Ron? You sick?"

"I'm fine." Ron said, a little coldly at that. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah well maybe try getting a little sleep tonight instead of another all-nighter with Kev." Dean suggested and Ron nodded with a bit of a fake smile as he walked out the door.

"You're such a mother hen." Sam laughed and rinsed out his coffee mug.

"Oh bite me bitch." Dean shot back with a smirk.

"Jerk." Sam replied and set the mug in the dish washer. He turned around and walked towards his and Gabriel's room where Dean heard murmurs then silence after Sam shut the door. The hunter determined all in all that he should let Castiel sleep and decided it was a nice enough for working on his baby outside. He donned his jacket and grabbed the toolbox in the front closet before heading out the front door to work on the Impala.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Titan panted as he ran. He hadn't remembered the Realms being like this. At least the First Realm had been easy to break into this time and he hadn't had to deal with poison injecting scorpions. The Realms themselves practically weren't Realms anymore, since Abbadon's binding spell and the final Realm collapsing they all sort of had meshed together into one whole Realm of Hell. The door to get out was harder to find than before, but Titan had managed to sneak in a back exit.

"_Who goes there?" _an ominous voice in the shadows said and a Hellhound appeared. He was not ready for a fight, he was more so confused.

"_Tell me where the demons are and allow me to pass safely and you may learn my name." _Titan replied with a bark.

"_You seek something hard to find," _the Hellhound growled and circled Titan once, he was so much smaller than the other hound, but Titan didn't let that waver his journey. "_Didn't you hear that all of the demons died along with their master? What brings you here then I wonder? A girl maybe?"_

"_If Ron survived," _Titan growled back. "_Then she survived. Crowley too. If you know something tell me, or else you're wasting my time."_

_ "She is alive," _the Hellhound's dark voice echoed through the broken chasms. "_There's a demon refugee camp with survivors in the Fourth Realm, if you can find it by all means be my guest, but there are other demons who have survived who will not be as forgiving about your presence here heavenly mutt."_

_ "I'll take my chances." _Titan growled and stepped away from the Hellhound, taking off into the darkness.

"_Foolish mutt." _The Hellhound muttered and walked off into the mist.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel vomited profusely into the toilet and with an intake of a shaky breath he stood and flushed it. He washed his mouth out with water and used some to wash off his clammy cheeks. He rubbed his eyes and stared for a few moments at himself. He looked terrible. His cheeks were pale and wet with sweat and he looked as if he hadn't slept well in days.

Castiel's hands traveled down to his stomach when he felt a tiny pinch. It didn't last long and it didn't hurt terribly per se, but he still felt it. It was a tiny, white hot pinch in his stomach. Then he felt it…

Something moved.

Castiel jumped at first, it was a strange sensation. There was literally nothing in his stomach, but acid and bile. Something distinctly moved though and he felt it deep, way deep inside of him.

No, it was impossible.

Castiel had heard of it happening before, but it was very rare that it did. He swallowed a lump in his throat and let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding. He immediately transported from the bunker to Heaven's library.

He had work to do.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**So Dean's being all mother hen-ish to Kevin and Ron :3**

**And Gabriel and Castiel are molting, but what's happening to Castiel?**

**And will Titan ever find Meg in all this underworld mess?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castiel's eyes burned he'd been awake so long. The library had actually proved to be a wealth of information on the subject he'd been hoping wasn't the truth. He'd heard a lot of Soul-Unions from his brothers and sisters, but he'd never done one, nor did he know they were possible with humans. Castiel sighed and shut the old dusty book and pushed it near the edge of the table.

"Research," Cathalsis stepped into the room through the double doors and strolled over to the bookcase and pulled out an ancient angelic medical book. "Trying to win an advantage over your other possible usurpers?"

"Actually no," Castiel sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's uh…it's really more of the personal nature."

Cathalsis noticed the book and the section it was open to. He chuckled a little and tucked his book under his arm.

"You know as a still-standing member of the Angel Council I'm really supposed to report this," Cathalsis said. "But I think I can keep what I've seen to myself. You are one of the saviors of Heaven after all, you deserve something in return."

"You could get in serious trouble for that." Castiel smiled a little.

"It's not the Council is squeaky clean when it comes to being honest angels either Castiel?" Cathalsis gave a knowing smirk and sauntered out of the library without another word. Castiel placed the book he'd been reading back on the dusty shelf, hoping no one would notice he'd touched it in the first place and flew away quickly back down to earth.

A shadow moved in the dark corner of the library where the light wasn't shining. The figure walked over to the table where Castiel had once been, the figure's fingers ghosted over the spines of books as the figure walked down the aisle and they finally reached the book Castiel had been reading. The figure pulled the book off the rickety shelf and flipped to the previously open page.

The figure turned their head towards the area near the table and whistled once and a flash of light was seen. Afterwards, two rather angry and stern looking Angelhounds stood in its place. One took on the form of a rather large Rottweiler and the other was in the form of a Black Labrador.

"Leo," the figure said. "Tojo. Watch over Castiel and his boyfriend's little protection program Titan while you're at it too. I'm sure our friends on the Council would be much pleased to hear of their sins."

Tojo and Leo both barked and then growled at the mention of Titan's name. They bowed their heads at their master's order and then disappeared again into a large beam of light.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Gabriel had been meaning to tell Sam. He knew what the Soul-Union had done, but yet he'd yet to find a good way to inform Sam of what had happened. Molting sucked, period, but Gabriel had never expected this to happen. He'd felt a tiny pinch earlier on that week and that was when he'd known it was real. This was actually happening. Gabriel pulled his green jacket closer to his body and briskly walked out of his and Sam's room. He looked both ways down the hallway and started to take off towards Heaven, but right before he could lift off Castiel came down from above and crashed into him. The pair grumbled and untangled their limbs.

"Gee thanks Cas," Gabriel rubbed his head and helped his younger brother up. "You HAD to come back RIGHT THERE?!"

"I apologize brother," Castiel readjusted his tousled hair. "But you need to watch where you are going as well."

"Ooo, Cassie's sassy," Gabriel chuckled. "What's got your feathers in a bunch?"

"Oh nothing really brother," Castiel lowered his voice. "Except for the fact that I accidentally joined my soul with Dean's and it resulted in…"

Castiel paused for a moment and rubbed his temples again, he was still taking all of this in.

"You too…?" Gabriel meekly asked.

"You don't mean…" Castiel came closer to his brother and lowered his voice down to a whisper. "You're with child as well?"

"All the evens make an odd Cas," Gabriel nodded. "We've both screwed ourselves royally."

"I researched this," Castiel replied. "I didn't even know it was possible with humans…"

"Are you saying you regret your choice?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel was about to reply, but then he felt the pinch again. He grabbed for his stomach and rubbed it a bit, thoughtfully. He thought of the little life in there and how it could possibly look like Dean. It would look like Dean and he combined. A saddened look came over his face and he protectively held his stomach.

"There is no way in Father's holy name I regret this choice." Castiel said firmly.

"Good," Gabriel smirked and touched his own stomach. "Because I don't either."

"How are we going to tell the brothers?" Castiel asked, cocking his head a little.

"Carefully I'll tell you that," Gabriel's expression turned serious. "Heaven's ears and eyes travel far."

"Dean will react…a bit insanely I would think." Castiel gulped and he found himself clutching his stomach again.

"It will work out Cas," Gabriel placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just tell Dean the truth. He loves you. He'll help you through this."

Castiel hesitated at first, but then he heard Dean walk through the front door whistling and setting down his tool box. Gabriel smiled reassuringly and walked off towards the bathroom instead. Dean sat down, smiling, on the couch and opened up the paper to read it. Castiel sighed; he put a hand on his stomach and swallowed hard before walking Dean's way.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Heaven felt almost unfamiliar at night. Titan sighed and shifted back into his hound form before entering his first home. Although for some reason it didn't seem like home anymore, Dean's bunker was the place he'd come to call his real home as of late. The sky was pitch dark and the clouds that rolled over were gray and wispy. Titan looked up at them once before taking off running towards his destination. The trees and fallen leaf covered ground of this human's part of Heaven whizzed by as Titan ran faster and faster. He jumped over mossy fallen logs, his pants coming out as mist in the cool air. Titan passed the cabin that housed the human who owned that part of Heaven and found the lights to be on and the chimney pouring out light ashy smoke. Titan paused a moment to watch the human as he settled down on his couch to watch the fire then kept running.

When he finally reached a familiar clearing he stopped running and his ears pricked up, listening.

"_Titan." _A fellow Angelhound stepped out of the shadows.

"_Leo." _Titan barked and walked closer to his comrade with a Black Labrador persona. Leo bowed his head at Titan and Titan returned the gesture. Three other Angelhounds appeared from the shadows as well. Two taking on the forms of German Shepherds, one male and one female, the other one with the persona of a Foxhound.

"_Chaya," _Titan said to the female German Shepherd then turned his attention to the male one. "_Adonis, Midas. Good to see you all again."_

_ "Titan." _They all said in unison.

"_Where have you been brother," _Adonis, the other male German Shepherd barked. "_Training has been different without you."_

_ "I have been assigned on protection detail," _Titan panted. "_You didn't hear of this? I protect Dean Winchester; I'm an honorary Angelhound of the Righteous Man."_

_ "Impressive." _A new voice said from the darkness and stepped forward. The other hounds shushed their thoughts and lowered their heads slightly. "_I must say Titan you've certainly moved up in the world."_

A massive hound with a Rottweiler persona stepped in front of the group.

"_Tojo." _They all bowed their heads in unison and he bowed his back.

"_Titan I was precisely going to ask the same question as our friend Adonis here," _Tojo circled Titan. "_Where have you been? You reek of underworld and…female."_

Tojo's gaze was one of pride and if he were in human form he would have smirked. Titan held his breath for a mere moment then proudly stood eye to eye with the massive hound before him.

"_And so what if I do?" _Titan growled, almost challenging Tojo. "_What will you do about it? No one would listen to you Tojo."_

_ "You'd be surprised who I know," _Tojo growled back and snapped his jaws once. "_You break Heaven's accords if you are committing the crime I think you are."_

_ "You have no proof!" _Titan snarled and that started an all out dog fight. Tojo leapt at Titan and bowled him over, knocking him to the mossy ground and placing his jaws around Titan's neck. He wasn't authorized to kill another of his kind and he wouldn't, but it was often used as a sign of dominance over other hounds who stepped out of line.

"_Cross my path like this again," _Tojo snarled and let go of Titan's neck, stepping away. "_And I'll tear you apart."_

Adonis, Midas and Leo obediently followed Tojo back off into the woods, running after him and not even bothering to check on Titan. Chaya, who was the least obedient of the group, promptly helped Titan stand.

"_Are you alright Titan?" _she asked, her gentle brown eyes were comforting. Chaya had been Titan's best friend since he'd been turned into an Angelhound. They'd fought together and won many battles side by side. Chaya was Lucifer's Angelhound. She'd had no one to call her master before Lucifer was redeemed and once he'd been redeemed he'd taken her off of Anorath's hands. She was sweet, but a fierce warrior and very loyal.

"_I'm fine Chaya," _Titan nuzzled her cheek. "_But thank you."_

_ "Don't mention it, Tojo is a bully," _Chaya growled in the direction they'd run off in. "_Your secret is safe with me. You know that."_

_ "I do," _Titan barked. "_And for that again, I thank you."_

_ "Anything for love." _Chaya would've smirked in her human form. She took off running into the night, leaving Titan standing alone in the open part of the forest.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"So run that by me again," Dean stammered a bit. "You're…what?"

"I'm with child Dean." Castiel bit his lip; he was trying to keep from losing it right in front of his boyfriend.

"And how did this happen again exactly just so I understand correctly?" Dean asked.

"It is called a Soul-Union. It can only occur during an angel's molting period. When the human and the angel, or angel and the other angel whichever, share a moment of intimacy such as copulating."

"It's called sex Cas…" Dean said.

"Sex," Castiel continued. "The angel touches the human's soul and takes a piece of it away into their grace which then acts like the egg in female and creates new life."

"And why exactly did you think I'd be mad…?" Dean asked, his eyes meeting Castiel's.

Castiel was caught off guard with that question. He'd feared Dean would be horribly angry and scream and shout and toss him out of the bunker like used trash.

"Y-You've said before…" Castiel stammered.

"Dammit Cas," Dean pulled his angel into a hug and actually found himself chuckling. "It's gonna be hard yeah, it's gonna be different, but it's…it's ours Cas. We're gonna be dads! With the bad boys locked away and Heaven fine now we…we can do this."

Dean took Castiel's hand in his and rubbed it.

"We can do this." He nodded and Castiel smiled bigger than he had in a long time.

**Read and Reviews are awesome and always encouraged!**

**So who was the figure watching Castiel in the library?**

**And I told you there were other Angelhounds! Now you've met a few! Do you like them?**

**Dean took the news better than expected, but how will Sam react?**

**And what's up with insomniac Ron from chapter one? And Titan's situation?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ron always felt so bad for coming home so late from work. As usual Kevin was out cold, asleep in his bed under the covers. The light on the side table was still on and a book lay open, fallen on the floor. Ron unlaced his maroon Dr. Martins; a birthday present acquired from Hades, and placed them by the door. He shrugged off his favorite leather jacket and threw his red beanie on the air mattress he'd been calling his bed for the past month. Kevin stirred a bit, but he didn't wake up. He'd fallen asleep once again with Ron's skull and crossbones hoodie wrapped tightly around his body. Ron smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. He hesitated a moment, staring at the Prophet in bed below him before finally running a hand through Kevin's hair. He didn't know exactly what they were. Kevin didn't show in any way that they were anything other than friends, that kind of disappointed Ron. Truth be told he'd developed the worst crush on the young Prophet. Ron swallowed hard. He could just feel something though; something else a little less like friendship was there. Ron, in a last ditch effort to keep his feelings at bay, chalked the feeling up to tiredness. He hadn't been sleeping well that past week, well not any worse than usual he supposed. Those were things that Kevin would ask about, the constant yawning, the drowsiness, but Ron wasn't ready to talk about those, not yet. No matter, Ron could wait for all those things. Ron then left the bedside, flopped down on his air mattress and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep for once.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Gabriel lay nervously in bed waiting for his hunter to get out of the bathroom. Sam was such a girl when it came to his hair sometimes. Gabriel's fingers fiddled with his favorite cotton wife beater tank top that he always wore to bed. He kept lifting up his shirt and staring at his stomach. He still couldn't fathom how it had happened. His back still itched from the few remaining feathers on his sheathed wings that had refused to come off right away and he fidgeted a bit in the bed trying to scratch at them.

"Geez Gabe," Sam chuckled as he exited the bathroom, tossing his jeans aside on the floor and strolling out in only flannel pajama pants, conveniently forgetting to wear a shirt once again. "I knew you had a high sex drive, but I didn't expect you to be fidgeting over me?"

Sam smirked and lay down in bed. He ruffled Gabriel's golden locks and kissed his cheek. Sam normally loved cuddling with his archangel, but Gabriel was being a bit distant that night. In fact, he'd been a bit distant ever since their last rendezvous in bed, Sam recalled. Sam scooted closer to Gabriel, practically spooning.

"What's wrong Gabe?" Sam asked. "You've had the same lowly look on your face since the last time we had sex. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Was I not good enough that time?"

What never failed to fascinate Gabriel was how many times in a lifetime Sam had believed he hadn't been good enough. It seemed, more frequently to be one of the first sentences to come out of his mouth.

"You haven't done anything Sammy," Gabriel sighed and looked into the younger Winchester's concerned eyes. He hated beating around the bush, but he loathed the possible way Sam could react to his news. "It's just…"

"Just what," Sam asked. "Gabe you have to me if something's wrong?"

"Sam," Sam was twice as concerned now; it was rare that Gabriel called him anything other than a nickname. "What I'm about to tell you will probably defy any law of science in that big ol' moose brain of yours, but it's true and please…please don't hate me for it."

"Gabriel," Sam cupped his cheek and turned his eyes to face his. "I could never hate you."

"I-I'm…I'm pregnant Sammy with your baby." Gabriel's words came out small and timid. He looked scared. Sam's complexion went white for a moment and he breathed in a few times, trying to take in what Gabriel had just said.

"Very funny Gabe," Sam chuckled a little until he realized Gabriel wasn't laughing. His face was stone cold serious. Sam stopped laughing and gave a look of shock. "Y-You're serious…?"

"As a heart attack," Gabriel nodded and rubbed his stomach softly. "L-Look Sammy I can get rid of it if you want me to…we can forget it ever happened…"

Sam surprised Gabriel when he placed his hand over Gabriel's and rubbed the top of it with his thumb.

"I could never ask you to do that…" Sam said quietly.

Gabriel looked up at his hunter, wide eyed and hopeful. Maybe this time something would work out in his favor. He hoped so. Sam hadn't said no to the child, he'd said yes, embraced it in fact. Gabriel broke into a tiny smile.

"C-Can I feel…?" Sam asked, this time he was a bit timid. This was actually happening, the thing he'd wanted for so damn long. He'd pipe dreamed secretly about children one day since he was young and now this was the moment he'd daydreamed about for so long. He was having a child, a child, with Gabriel.

"She's not kicking yet Sammy," Gabriel said, but he still held Sam's hand over his stomach and moved it back and forth slowly. "But she will be soon."

"She?" Sam broke into a bigger smile. "You know already what it is…?"

"Yeah," Gabriel nodded. "Angels know early on. You aren't the least bit weirded out by this Samsquatch?"

"Who cares how it happened, I've seen weirder," Sam laughed out of pure joy. "But that it happened Gabe! I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a…we're gonna be parents!"

Gabriel felt the hunter's warm lips on his and he kissed him in heated passion. He could feel Sam's soul dancing with the emotions of joy, happiness and a few other indescribable emotions that Gabriel could tell were good. Gabriel chuckled and smiled at Sam. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been that happy.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The night air was chilly and crisp, but not quite cold. Castiel's hand was firmly intertwined with Dean's as the pair walked along the old dirt path that led to the bunker. Dean kicked a few tiny rocks that happened to make their way in front of his path and occasionally looked over and smiled at Castiel who smiled back.

Dean, at first, had been scared about the whole future parents business. He'd had at least two break downs since Castiel had told him the news, but he'd managed to accept the fact that this was actually happening. Even now, as he strolled down the road with his angel he felt this overwhelming urge to be happy and nothing could possibly bring him down.

"Sure is a nice night huh?" Dean said as the pair sat down on a nearby fallen tree Dean had been to chop up into firewood awhile ago.

"Yes it is Dean," Castiel nodded. "I thank Father for knowing just how to tweak the weather."

Castiel smiled, but there was something in Castiel's eyes that showed he truly wasn't feeling very cheerful. Dean had gotten used to be the angel's serious nature in the beginning, but now that Castiel had been exposed to so much emotion and thoughts it almost felt foreign again.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked, expressing his concern.

"The sky Dean." Castiel deadpanned.

"Well besides the obvious goofball," Dean chuckled and cupped his hands together to warm them. "What's wrong? Something is off about you?"

"Heaven will not react too kindly to this Dean that I do know," Castiel stared up at the starry sky. The Milky Way was especially clear over the bunker. Castiel couldn't tell if it was the work of his Father or just a delightful coincidence of nature. "Father destroyed the first Nephilim for a reason. This goes against all the laws of Heaven."

"Since when have we been ones to follow the rules Cas?" Dean smirked a little.

"I'm just warning you of the possible danger Dean," Castiel turned to his boyfriend with a serious look. "Heaven doesn't play as fair as they say they do. You and I both know that first hand. They will stop at nothing to bring this down. As of late our secret is safe with Cathalsis."

"You told Cathalsis first?" Dean asked, a little put off.

"He walked in on me in the library researching this," Castiel explained. "He assured me he'd keep silent and I trust his word, but other angels, if they discover this Dean. They'll want…they'll want him killed…"

Castiel placed a protective hand over his stomach and he found Dean's hand there a moment later, covering his.

"We'll prove em wrong again Cas," Dean replied confidently. "Dammit man we've dicked over Heaven before we can do it again, We'll prove em wrong. We'll raise him right. He won't fit their stereotype. He won't be a pawn. He'll be a Winchester dammit and that might not be the most holy thing of all, but it certainly ain't half bad."

Castiel broke into a smile. As much as his mind told him doubt, he'd never doubted Dean before.

And he wasn't about to start doing so now.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Meg sat at her dining room table. Hell's fires had been burning a little cooler than before ever since Abbadon's death. Bored and irritable, Meg had found her sanctuary in her underworld home. Demontown was practically silent except for the few living demons that had somehow survived and were now fending for themselves. They had been running around like chickens with their heads cut off for the past year down in Hell.

Meg sometimes forgot time worked differently in Hell than it did on earth. What was a few years in Hell was only about maybe a month topside. It had been a year down underground since the great quest to defeat the most powerful Hell Knight of the year. It had been a year since the Winchesters had traveled through Demontown and graced her with their presence once again.

It had been a year since she'd talked to Titan.

She'd thought of trying to find him, but Hell had become a twisting and turning maze of heat, stinging ash, and confusion. There was no order anymore, at least not in the first few Realms. She'd been desperately trying to find an exit ever since the chasm crashing down. Ron had disappeared without a trace and Crowley had struck out on his own; leaving her alone until she'd reached Demontown. She'd entered an empty house that was about empty as she felt right now.

Meg's posture stiffened when she felt eyes on her.

"So," she said, without even turning around. "You've finally decided to darken my doorway with your presence?"

"_Why hello to you too sunshine." _Titan padded over towards her.

"It took you long enough." Meg downed the last beer in her house and spun around, her eyes filled with a cold gaze and a bit of sadness. Titan shifted into his human form and glared as he walked closer to her.

"Well excuse me for keeping you waiting your highness," Titan grumbled. "I was just busy spending every night and day trying to find your ass!"

"Well you could've tried a little harder!" Meg yelled and stood up, facing him and staring up into his eyes. "You know how long I've waited! Without even a word, a sign, you were coming back?!"

"I had demons on my ass! I had Hellhounds watching me like a prime rib! I had Angelhounds up my ass and around the corner trying to get information out of me! I…" Titan paused a moment as Meg's lips pursed together. She looked as if she was going to say something, but she was hesitating. Titan's glare never wavered, he and Meg were mere inches from one another, and it was a pure heated stare down.

Meg didn't know how it happened, but the next thing she knew Titan was pressing his lips to hers heatedly. She closed her eyes. She was trying to stay mad at him, but it wasn't working. Her anger melted away with every kiss he gave her. His lips were soft and warm; they were slowly making her melt inside. She broke away only once for breath and Titan tried to catch his as well. Meg then pulled him back in for another kiss, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him close to her, the pair stumbled a bit as Meg pulled him towards a back room.

There was nothing but a king sized bed and two side tables in the room and it was dark, minimal light shone through from the street lights outside. Meg moaned into his mouth with every kiss and when his fingers ghosted over her hips. She pulled his shirt off of his torso, barely breaking contact. Titan gently pushed her down onto the bed and ground against her as they embraced. His hair was tousled and shaggy, it fell in his flushed face. Meg stared up into his golden yellow eyes, filled with sincerity and lust. Her fingers traced their way down his abs and to the button on his jeans. His breaths were coming out like hers were, hot and heavy. He kissed at her neck and ground a few more times, earning small groans from Meg.

She helped him remove her shirt and bra, she shimmied out of her jeans and his eyes played over her chest almost like a predator. Breathlessly he kissed up and down her neck as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them away from his body.

For the first time in a year that night, Meg felt alive.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A shadowy, but familiar, figure moved their way through Heaven. They had been careful so far, cautiously planning out their move. It was almost beautiful how much this resembled a good game of chess. The king dominated all and oh how did they plan on being the king in this situation. Every footstep they took was light and quick, hoping they wouldn't be spotted. The Healers had gone home for the night and the figure had everything they needed right in front of them, easily accessible for the taking. The figure whistled once and Tojo and Leo appeared by their side, walking eagerly alongside their master. The figure scanned the shelves and stopped only when they found the right vial. It was filled with a green looking liquid that bubbled a little.

Perfect.

"Dean Winchester," the figure smirked and laughed a little as they pocketed the vial and left without a trace of their ever being there. "You're finally right where I want you."

**Read and Reviews are appreciated and encouraged! :D**

**So? Sam took it well too yay!**

**And what exactly are Kevin and Ron? ;)**

**Did ya'll like the TitanxMeg action? About time right? ;D**

**And just who is this mysterious figure?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good news guys, I'm on winter break until January 2****nd**** I believe? So that means no homework and more time to type. Although I can't promise too much uploading because I do have to spend time with family that I don't get to see all that often, but until Christmas day I'm free to type and upload as I please. Yay! I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and the ones to follow!**

Chapter 4

_December 22, earth time…_

Balthazar landed and took a breath. His job in Heaven had only become more trying since Father had returned. He and Lucifer had both been running ramped around Heaven for the past few weeks (earth time, in Heaven it had felt like years). So far they'd fixed so many wormholes in the system Balthazar couldn't even count them on his own two hands. Balthazar was currently headed into the Healer's building to speak with an old friend. When he entered it smelled of various spices and pungent odors that radiated Heaven and home. He remembered coming here many a time during training or after a fight and it always felt like home. It almost comforted him.

"Cathalsis," Balthazar smiled and sat down in the only chair in the small little room Cathalsis was using. "You do know if you work any harder you're going to pass out?"

"Good day to you too Balthazar," Cathalsis said, not even making eye contact. He seemed intent on finding something. "I take it all of Heaven is coming crashing down without me?"

"Yes, everything is positively plummeting," Balthazar laughed a little. "Who do you think is the most qualified for the position on the Council?"

"As I recall Balthazar it is not just my decision," Cathalsis said. "It is the majority vote on who gets it, although I've seen quite a few viable candidates. Lucifer's redemption and his previous experience on the Council makes him the most valuable player, but I've talked to him and he's flatly refused to re-take the position. He claims it brings up too many bad memories for him."

"That's about right." Balthazar fiddled with the Silver Star ring the Morningstar had given him so many years ago.

"Yet he gives the position over to Donathan," Cathalsis ranted. "The one who was once the most hated angel of us all, to uphold the position he unjustly stole out from under Lucifer."

"In a way that was smart of Luce," Balthazar replied. "Make Donathan bite the hand that fed him. Make him live with his mistake."

"Anyway," Balthazar said, stopping a moment to stare at Cathalsis, who was still rummaging around. "I think we can all agree that we all want Donathan to step down, but that won't happen anytime soon so we have to explore our other options. Now since Zachariah left as well and I've been given a full position on the Council at least we don't have more than one seat to fill."

"Or for someone to make him step down," Cathalsis' expression turned serious. "Angels have killed over these positions before Balthazar. I'm just saying, any candidate better watch their back. What about Castiel, the hero of Heaven would certainly be well liked among the masses?"

"Well after what has just happened I don't know if that's the best course of action right now." Balthazar turned to his old friend and they locked eyes, giving each other a knowing look.

"He told you too?" Cathalsis asked. He was careful not to mention what they were discussing by name. Sometimes having "angel radio" had its disadvantages.

"No," Balthazar said. "But I can feel his grace you know since we used to be close comrades; I'm surprised Father hasn't felt it yet."

"He's too busy being the big shot in Heaven once again to focus on trivial matters such as that." Cathalsis replied.

"I'd tell you everything I know, but we have many ears listening," Cathalsis explained as he started once again rummaging through drawers and looking for something he hadn't yet identified. "Since I no longer hold a solid position on the Angel Council it would be too risky for me to disclose such things, but what I can tell you is that the odds, if we keep this as silent as we can, will be in their favor. Where in the ever living Father is that vial!"

"What vial?" Balthazar questioned.

"It was for my examination into the Healers program," Cathalsis explained. "It was a vial of liquid that was an experiment I've been working on for months. Its intention is for it to be used as a dream simulation for angels to use to enter human's dreams and manipulate them so they can communicate with them without burning their eyes out. The other Healers know I've been working on it so none of them would dare touch it, but it's been stolen from this room."

"Are you sure it was stolen?" Balthazar asked.

"I would not have misplaced it Balthazar. I worked too hard on it to do so." Cathalsis gave Balthazar a look as if to mock that he had the audacity to ask him that question.

"I trust you Cathalsis," Balthazar nodded and stood up from his seat. "But with this position at stake we can't risk anything. Double check this room and I'll investigate around and see if anyone saw anyone take anything."

Balthazar left the room and Cathalsis sighed, shutting the drawers and sitting back down at his work table. He wracked his thoughts on who could have possibly violated his workroom and who could've wanted to steal such a strange object, but nothing came to mind. Cathalsis decided those thoughts were best left to another day and continued his work on another project, trying to shake off the nagging feeling in his gut that something, something could be wrong.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"_So when can I come over for Christmas?" _Charlie's cheerful and melodious voice echoed through Dean's phone as he sat on the couch with Castiel. The angel was currently passed out, head in Dean's lap and Dean was running a hand through his messy black hair. Dean smiled down at his boyfriend and chuckled a little.

"We hadn't really planned anything Charlie," Dean said. "You know what with Cas and Gabe's situations and all that. Besides Sammy and I have never really been Christmas people."

"_Bullshit," _Charlie exclaimed with a sarcastic laugh. "_Look I just got back from the biggest quest of my life in mother fricken Oz, I'm coming over for Christmas and I'm telling you and Sam both the whole damn story!"_

"I'm sure it was the best journey ever Charlie," Dean chuckled and Castiel shifted a bit, opening his eyes. "How's Dorothy by the way?"

"_She had to stay," _Charlie pouted a little. "_But that's ok cuz she gave me a key to get back in anytime I want! Anyway mister you and Sam better have eggnog, a damn tree with at least lights if nothing else, and some warm Winchester hugs for me when I get there."_

"When do you plan on getting here?" Dean asked.

_"Well Christmas is in like three days Dean," _Charlie laughed. "_So expect me early on the twenty fifth."_

"Will do," Dean smiled. "Alright now you take care Charlie, stay outta trouble. No hunting."

"_I promise no hunting Dean," _Charlie sighed. "_See yah in three days. Peace out Girl Scout."_

Charlie hung up and Dean set his phone down on the coffee table. He kicked his sock feet up on the glass and looked down at Castiel who was currently staring up at the vaulted ceiling.

"You seemed dazed." Dean smirked. "Could it be the so-called Christmas spirit I always seem to be in short supply of?"

"It is not that I can assure you," Castiel sighed. "I'm thinking about this position I'm being offered on the Council. I'm pining for it along with numerous other qualified angels. I want the position Dean, but at the same time I don't know what I'd do if I actually got it."

"Hey Cas look at me," Dean shifted so that his angel was sitting up and looking him in the eyes. "You can't worry about that. Whatever happens man we'll figure it out? We always do."

Dean kissed him and Castiel tried everything not to show his doubt.

The front door to the bunker shut hard and into the room walked Sam, carrying a rather large plastic bag filled with things.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked.

"Gabe wanted various foods he's craving," Sam said; almost a little annoyed it sounded. "For the third time this week. I swear it's like his stomach is lined with lead!"

"It probably is," Dean chuckled and took Castiel's hand in his. "So I heard from Charlie. She finally got back from the paradise known as Oz and she's ready to see us again, but we're gonna need to get Christmas in here fast."

"So tree," Sam smirked. "And presents and all that other lovely shit."

"Pretty much or she said she's basically gonna kick our asses." Dean laughed.

"Typical Charlie." Sam laughed as well, putting the food away.

"I do not believe I've met this Charlie of yours Dean," Castiel spoke up from his reclined position on the couch. "I've heard a lot about her though from Sam."

"She's awesome," Dean explained. "She's the one who helped us take down Dick. She used to work for him. Amazing hacking skills, mad LARPING skills too."

"LARPING?" Castiel asked.

"Live action role playing Cas," Sam explained. "Costumes, old timey re-enactments."

Castiel still seemed confused a bit.

"Don't break his brain Sammy," Dean chuckled and kissed his angel once more. "He's already got enough on his mind."

Dean got up from the couch and walked over to help Sam unload the groceries into the fridge and cabinets. Castiel sat up and sighed. Dean couldn't have been more right.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Meg's thoughts were still everywhere. Even now, as Titan pulled his t-shirt over his head and put it back on his body. She'd tried not to stare too much as he'd pulled his jeans back on and buttoned them slowly. Meg had been completely naked in his presence hours earlier. She still found it hard to believe. She'd just had beautiful, hot, passionate sex with a Warrior of God. She watched him fix his hair, turning it from a total sex-hair mess to a little less tousled and shaggy with a swipe of his hand. She still lay in bed, covered by sheets, but not totally naked anymore.

All in all, the sex had been phenomenal. Titan had been a total gentleman, making sure she was pleased and happy. He had known exactly where to touch her and where to kiss her. It had been almost perfect beyond her wildest expectations or dreams. At one point she could have sworn their bodies had become puzzle pieces, they'd fit together so well. They'd even cuddled afterwards for quite a long time. Something she secretly enjoyed, but she knew most guys didn't. He'd kissed her forehead and asked her repeatedly if it was good. She'd said yes every time.

Meg fiddled with the hem of the huge t-shirt she now wore as she watched his every movement. He slipped on his all black Vans without even unlacing them and stood up, looking back at her and smiling.

"Heaven will wonder where I've been." He explained.

She stood up and walked after him as he started to leave.

"Look Titan," Meg sighed and looked down, trying not to meet his eyes when she said it. "We can forget this ever happened…"

Titan smiled and lifted her chin up. She was met with loving yellow eyes.

"Now why in the world would I ever want to do that?" Titan asked and softly, but passionately kissed her. "I never want to forget that. I don't wanna forget a moment with you Meg."

"That," she laughed. "Was extremely cheesy."

"I tried." Titan shrugged and pulled her close, chuckling and pressing their foreheads together. "I'm serious Meg. That was…something I've been wanting to do for awhile…with you."

"R-Really…?" Meg asked. "Dude why me, you've got a number of ladies I'm sure are looking for a chance with you…"

"It's simple really," Titan said. "The reason I'm not with one of them, the reason I promised you I'd come back, the reason I'm here right now. The reason is simple. You're the most beautiful person I've laid eyes on in millennia."

Meg blushed a deep shade of red and Titan chuckled, moving her hair from her eyes.

"Do you understand now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Meg smiled, a bit more confident now, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him resting her forehead on his once again, her voice lowered to a soft, playful whisper. "I think I understand now."

"Good." Titan nodded, planting one last kiss on her lips before backing away to leave. "I have to go. Heaven will wonder."

"Wouldn't want to keep them waiting too long now would we?" she playfully replied and smirked. Titan returned her smirk with one of his own before he shifted into his Angelhound form and flicked his tail before taking off out her door and in the direction of the First Realm of Hell where his homemade exit was located.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"_Tell me where they went!" the demon spat and punched Ron clear across the cheek. Ron coughed and spit out a little blood onto the dirt below. He was tied up by his hands and feet and currently having the shit beaten out of him._

"_And just why should I!" Ron yelled back. He knew better than to push his luck, but this time he was mad. Here he had just been caught in practically a cave-in and now he was being beaten by every surviving demon and their brother. Yeah, this week wasn't turning out good for him so far._

"_C'mon Ronnie boy," the nickname hit home and Ron flinched a little as the demon came closer to him, smirking and Ron could feel his hot molten breath on his bloody neck and chin. "We know they all got out somehow. Hell can't be closed can it? You let that little Prophet brat go, what's up with that?"_

"_He's different." Ron glared and he felt another punch connect with his cheek, the demon's ring cutting his skin worse. _

"_Oh you hear that boys the Prophet is special," the demon snickered. "Well done Ronnie boy, although I must say he could do a lot better."_

"_Bite me and kiss my pale white ass!" Ron yelled and the demon's fist connected with his cheek once again. Ron could taste the blood pouring from his teeth and he shuddered. The pain didn't seem to want to stop at all, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it._

"Ron!" Ron's eyes shot open and he yelped. He had decided to take a nap about an hour earlier. He looked up to see Kevin's gentle eyes staring into his. Kevin had his hand on Ron's shoulder, shaking him awake gently. "Dude you were having a major wrestling match with your sheets over here."

"That's nice." The teenaged boat pusher groaned and sat up slowly. He grabbed his cheek as if the fist, the demons, the pain had been real. It had all just been a dream…

"Ron," Kevin asked, sitting on the floor by Ron's air mattress. "You've been having lots of nightmares haven't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked defensively.

"I hear you whimpering in the night," Kevin admitted, looking down at his fingers as they played with the carpet bits. "Ron, what's wrong…?"

"Look it's nothing K-dog." Ron sighed. He certainly wasn't prepared for what came next. Next thing he knew Kevin had him locked in a tight, but caring hug. Ron blushed profusely, trying not to let it show lest he arise suspicion from Kevin. He found himself unable to do anything else, but hug back. He rested his chin on the top of Kevin's head.

"Nothing never is," Kevin said, plain and simple and straight to the point. "I'm not gonna stand by and hear you suffer night after night, next time you have a nightmare, Hell anytime you have a nightmare, you wake me up you got that?"

"Y-Yeah K-dog," Ron nodded, still hugging him. "You got it."

"Cool," Kevin smiled and let him go. "Now c'mon Sam said he was making lunch and he was waiting for you to get your ass out of bed."

Kevin then took off out into the living room and Ron smiled. He still felt the Prophet's arms around him and it left this warm tingly feeling in his chest. God, this was getting worse. How could he really have the hugest crush of the only living Prophet of the Lord?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The figure moved slowly and silently through Heaven, seemingly unnoticed although they tried to stay more towards the shadows and the outskirts for if they came close to the more angel inhabited parts of Heaven they'd surely be recognized. The figure sat down on a log in the forest of some unknown man's Heaven and pulled the vial they'd stolen from their pocket and uncorked it. The fumes rising up from the liquid smelled sweet like strawberries mixed with the distant smell of the ocean on a good day. The perfect smells for perfect dreams. The figure dipped a finger into the vial and a stripe of black oozed into the grassy green liquid. The scent changed to the smell after a fire is out mixed with something rotten and old. Even better.

The figure smirked to themselves and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. They wiped their chin and tossed the vial towards a rock where it smashed into a few small pieces, leaving nothing traceable behind as to what it had once contained. The figure theorized that if they drank the liquid they could manipulate the dreams better than any human subconscious could and that was all they needed.

"Perfect," the figure smirked. "Almost dreadfully perfect."

The figure inspected the angel sword in their pocket and smirked at they ran the blade against their fingers. They walked off, sword in hand, towards their next phase of their plan.

**Read and Reviews are encouraged and every single one will be read! :D**

**So who exactly is behind the stolen vial? (Well the figure is, but who is the figure?) Is it a greedy angel wanting nothing more than a position on the Council? Or is it Donathan who unjustly earned his position and could possibly be trying for one last chance at leading them all?**

**Titan and Meg are now I guess you guys could say…together? So yeah you're welcome ;)**

**Kevin and Ron? Slowly coming together. But what's up with Ron's nightmares? What else has he dreamed out?**

**And will it be a happy Team Free Will Christmas? Plus Charlie! Yay!**

**More to come soon guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_One day before Christmas, Heaven's time…_

Donathan paced his room in the Big House as the other angels liked to call it. He was actually quite annoyed at the moment, he'd been accused of stealing some vial or something from the Healer's building in Cathalsis' office. He wasn't so much mad at the fact that he'd been accused; he was madder at who'd accused him. Balthazar had shown up the day before and had told him of the theft, he'd also subtly accused him of at least knowing something.

Donathan sighed and closed the drawer where he kept his notebook. As head of the Angel Council, he had to write down records every night of what had happened in the court room throughout the day. Detailed records…

He loathed this part of the night.

A shadow moved in the corner of Donathan's eye and he was immediately on alert. He didn't usually get visitors this late, but it wouldn't have been terribly unusual though. This was Heaven after all. Donathan set down his pen and stood from his chair. His eyes played over the darkness, searching it for his visitor. He heard the occasional quiet footstep near his door, but nothing else. Donathan came closer to the doorway and looked around.

"Whose there?" Donathan asked. No one answered him verbally, but he was suddenly knocked off his feet and against the wall by an invisible force. Donathan grunted and opened his eyes to see someone he hadn't for a long time.

"Y-You!" Donathan glared and stared into the eyes of his unwanted visitor.

"Surprised to see me Donathan?" the figure smirked and unsheathed his angel blade.

"You're dead…" Donathan gritted his teeth and desperately tried to break free from the figure's invisible grip. The figure rubbed their fingers against the cold blade and chuckled.

"Far from it actually," the figure said, gripping Donathan by the chin and forcing the Council leader to look into their devilish eyes. "But unfortunately…I can't say the same for you."

Donathan's eyes flashed with fear before he felt the blade make contact with his stomach. The Angel Council leader cried out, but his cries fell on deaf ears. A shooting white hot pain flew through his body and then there was nothing.

Donathan fell in a lifeless heap to the floor. The figure smirked and took his blade out of Donathan's body then walked out of his room without a trace.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Christmas Day…_

"C'mon Sammy," Gabriel whined as he watched the younger Winchester heave an ax towards the trunk of a rather large pine tree. Snow had fallen the night before, leaving the air with an almost intoxicating chill. Sam smirked as the tree fell to the ground in one full motion. "Why don't you just let me zap up a tree? It would be so much faster!"

"Because Mr. Impatient," Sam threw the ax down on the ground and started to try and lift the tree. It was heavier than he'd anticipated. "This is much more Christmasy than your way. Besides I've never had a real tree, let me bask in the experience."

"Are you questioning my skill?" Gabriel gave him a look.

"Your skill, no, never," Sam chuckled. "Your sanity I question all the time."

"Gee thanks Sammy," Gabriel said, snapping his fingers and making the tree suddenly weightless. Sam lifted the monstrosity of a tree up so the trunk of it was in his hands. He dragged it over one-handed to where Gabriel was standing. "It looks perfect."

"So do you," Sam smiled and kissed his archangel on the lips, placing his hand on Gabriel's stomach gently. "Just imagine our first Christmas with her."

"I'd spoil the kid rotten." Gabriel smirked.

"I'm sure you would." Sam laughed and kissed him again. "Now c'mon Dean wants this tree up before Charlie gets here."

Gabriel watched as Sam lugged the tree back to the bunker and he eagerly ran after his hunter and through the front door of the bunker.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Those cookies smell delicious Dean," Castiel smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and watched as he baked. "Where did you learn to bake like that?"

"I didn't," Dean chuckled. "I'm just winging it."

"You're good at that Dean," Dean turned around to face Castiel, whose eyes had that holiday twinkle in them. He was excited. Dean was too. Dean hadn't celebrated Christmas in so long, his family had all left the earth and with him and Sam constantly on the road until now there had never been time. But now, Dean was free. He was free from the monsters, the demons, the bad, if only for one day. "Explain to me again this human custom?"

"We set up a tree, decorate it with lights and such," Dean explained as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's torso. "We exchange gifts, we enjoy each other's company most of all."

"I wish Heaven had something similar," Castiel admitted. "But I like the idea of this and I'm ready for it."

"Good." Dean moved his face closer to Castiel's and smiled as he ran his hand through his angel's black hair. He then touched Castiel's stomach, rubbing it a little. "Do you still not know…?"

"It is a boy Dean." Castiel smiled and Dean's grew wider. His lips connected with Castiel's multiple times at the news. He only stopped when Sam walked through the front door with Gabriel behind him.

"We got the tree," Sam said, throwing off his beanie and taking off his gloves. "Now if you two could quit the PDA for two seconds and help me?"

"Bitch." Dean laughed and kissed Castiel once more, telling him to watch the cookies and walking over to help Sam. Both brothers lifted the massive pine into the Christmas tree stand and locked it in place. Sam and Dean both stepped back and admired their work before Dean clapped his hand on Sam's back with a smile. "Not bad Sammy."

"Thanks Dean," Sam smiled. "Feels almost foreign doesn't it?"

"Not anymore Sammy." Dean walked back off towards the kitchen and pulled the cookies out of the oven. He set them on the counter to cool and took a drink of his beer.

Kevin and Ron emerged from Kevin's room, both donning hoodies and sweatpants. It was that kind of weather. Ron, who wasn't really used to such cold temperatures, had thick socks on and his red beanie as well. Kevin was once again wearing Ron's hoodie. Dean smirked, still keeping his comments to himself. Ron and Kevin sat down on the couch and watched as Sam taught Gabriel how to decorate the tree.

"Bet you've never really had Christmas in Hell huh?" Kevin asked, smiling at Ron who smiled back.

"My family's not really the Christmas type," Ron admitted. "Haven't been for awhile, but I remember it."

"Yeah I haven't really celebrated it in awhile either," Kevin tried not to think of his mother, his old friends; this was supposed to be a happy day. "Not in a long, long time."

"You wanna talk about it?" Ron asked, he tried to resist the urge to show any of his affections lest the Prophet not return them, but Ron couldn't help it. He took Kevin's hand in his and moved some of the hair from his eyes. Kevin looked up at Ron, not shocked or mad, but more confused.

"Today's supposed to be a happy day," Kevin nodded. "I'll talk but…not now, now today. Today is about family…about us."

"Ok." Ron smiled. Kevin felt his face flush; he was hoping it wasn't noticeable. Those deep chocolate brown eyes of Ron's were perfect. Kevin's eyes fixed on the scar that ran from the bottom of Ron's right eye and halfway down his cheek. He wanted to ask, but he decided it was probably better if he didn't. Kevin leaned in a little closer, close enough so that he could almost…

"Hey yo Kevin," Sam said, breaking the intimate "eye sex" moment as Sam would've called it. "You wanna help?"

"Oh uh sure Sam." Kevin nodded and hopped up from the couch. Ron smiled as he watched the eager young Prophet wrap red, blue, and green colored Christmas lights around the tree. In fact Ron found the smile on Kevin's face infectious and he too could not help but smile bigger.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Charlie arrived before dinner and was greeted happily by everyone in the home. Dean and Sam gave her the biggest hugs of all; they hadn't seen her in so long. She shook the hands of Gabriel and Castiel, trying hard, but failing at not fangirling over them. Charlie fist bumped Ron and greeted Kevin with a warm hug as well. With a snap of his fingers Gabriel turned on the music from the radio and everyone sat down in the living room, exchanging laughs and stories as fast as they could leave their mouths.

Titan ran through the front door and barked once to alert Dean of his presence. Dean smiled and petted his Angelhound behind his ears earning a delighted bark from Titan. Charlie squealed and rubbed Titan's belly. The Angelhound rolled over in delight and let his tongue hang out earning a laugh from the whole room.

Dinner had been prepared earlier. It was a whole honey ham with mashed potatoes and various other delicious sides that melted in everyone's mouths. Charlie had practically screamed when Dean and Sam had told her the news of their little bundles of joy on the way. Charlie had proceeded to tell them that she would most certainly be the aunt and she'd be buying them every little outfit and toy in existence.

There were no gifts to give, the celebration had been decided upon too late for shopping, but Charlie had an idea that everyone had agreed on. Team Free Will and friends all grabbed their coats and hats from the closet and pulled on their boots and shoes and headed out the front door of the bunker. The stars twinkled above and the moon shone brightly on the newly fallen snow on the ground. Gabriel snapped his fingers and another pine tree on the edge of the woods was suddenly covered in lights and silver ornaments. It lit up the edge of the forest.

Charlie carried a small battery operated radio in her hand and a CD in the other. Dean walked beside her, Castiel's arm wound tightly through his. Kevin and Ron walked side by side and Titan behind them. Team Free Will and friends gathered around the newly lit tree and Charlie set down the radio on the snow, popping in the CD and passing everyone a candle. Dean took out his lighter and passed that around as well and everyone lit their candle.

"_So this is Christmas and what have you done…" _Celine Dion's voice came out of the radio followed by Charlie's. Soon the others joined in the rendition of _So This is Christmas (War is Over)_. Titan sat by Dean's leg and stared at the tree. Dean smiled at Castiel and started singing along as well. Sam and Gabriel joined in and finally Kevin and Ron did as well.

Charlie stepped forward first and set her candle down at the base of the tree.

"Merry Christmas mom." She smiled and stepped back away, singing once again.

Sam came forward next and said the same as Charlie. He set his candle down and Gabriel took his hand once again, rubbing it for comfort. Castiel and Gabriel both set their candles down and wished Christmas greetings to their fallen comrades. Titan bowed his head in respect as well.

"Merry Christmas mom," Kevin stepped forward and set his down. "And Channing, Merry Christmas guys."

Kevin walked back to Ron and tried to keep his eyes free of tears. Ron noticed his discomfort as he too stepped forward.

"Merry Christmas mom and Hades." Ron nodded and walked back to Kevin. He threw his arm around the Prophet's side and Kevin looked up at him, surprised. Ron smiled down at Kevin and pulled him close, allowing Kevin to rest his head against Ron's chest. Ron looked forward at the tree and Kevin started to smile again.

_"And a happy new year," _everyone sang. "_Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear."_

Dean set his candle down.

"Bobby," he said. "Mom, dad, Ellen, Jo, and everybody listening up there. Merry Christmas guys."

Dean stood back up and walked back to his boyfriend, smile wide and eyes twinkling as he looked back at the lights.

_"And so this is Christmas and what have we done," _they all sang. "_Another year over, a new one just begun…"_

The CD ended as did their voices, but everyone smiled just the same until the last candle went out and they slowly, but feeling more spirited than before, made their way back into the bunker.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_The day after Christmas…_

Team Free Will all sat in the living room, sipping coffee and eating various breakfast foods. They were all chatting about various things as well. Dean only stopped when he heard a whoosh of wings and looked up to see Balthazar and Lucifer both in front of them and wearing stone cold looks.

"What is it brothers?" Castiel asked, sitting up from his comfortable position.

"Donathan has been murdered." Lucifer stated.

"Your presences," Balthazar motioned to Gabriel, Castiel, and Titan. "Are requested at the ceremony tomorrow."

The room fell silent and Gabriel and Castiel slowly nodded, their smiles turning stone cold. Titan barked once and bowed his head, his eyes flashing white then back to yellow. Balthazar and Lucifer then took off without another word back to Heaven leaving everyone in the bunker even more confused than before.

**Read and Reviews are wanted! :D**

**So the Christmas scene, did everyone like it? **

**And Donathan! He's been murdered! So he's not a suspect anymore. But who killed him?**

**Will the angels ever get to the bottom of this?**

**More to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this and Christmas Eve will possibly be the last days of constant updates. I've got family coming into town and I don't get left alone at my dad's house because honestly sometimes they can be annoying, but I love them anyway. **

Chapter 6

Balthazar stood at attention as the funeral procession made its way from the Big House to another part of Heaven he'd hoped never to end up in. Angel Council members, present and former, were all buried in the same spot, somewhere discreet and unknown to most other angels so as to avoid desecrations from those who disagreed with their ways. Lucifer was across the way standing near Castiel and Gabriel who held somber looks, more out of respect than sadness though. Balthazar raised his angel sword like the other Council members who stood in a line and bowed their heads behind their swords when Donathan's body, all wrapped up in sheets of angelic white, went by.

"Whoever did this will pay." Cathalsis said, coming up beside Balthazar after Donathan's body moved on down the lines of mourning angels. Cathalsis' gate was stern, it was rare to see such a normally happy angel like that.

"Whoever did this," Balthazar kept his voice to a low whisper. "Is clearly after members of the Council and I say we should all watch our backs."

"It makes sense though," Cathalsis was happy to debate the subject. "Cut off the head…"

"And the body shall die." Balthazar finished for him as he watched Donathan's body, being carried by volunteer Warrior angels. "Or so this person thinks."

Lines of Angelhounds were at the end of the gathering. They all bowed their heads and their eyes went white at the same time as the Warriors paused and allowed them to pay their respects before continuing on with Donathan's body. Leo and Tojo stood side by side, trying not to seem too suspicious, they knew who'd done this, but they couldn't lead anyone to believe they did so they copied the movements of their mournful comrades. Titan stood in between Adonis and Chaya who were both truly sad. He growled slightly when Tojo's eyes met his and Tojo, he could've sworn, smirked. Titan tried not to look at him or Leo. Instead his eyes stayed on Donathan's body and Midas, Donathan's Angelhound, stepped out of line and followed the procession, his head hanging low and sadness in his eyes. Titan then looked back at Balthazar who gave him a reassuring nod.

Balthazar's eyes scanned the crowd. There were so many angels here it would be impossible to compile one list of suspects in one day. Not that he wanted to make it a priority to seek out his brothers and sisters and find out who did it, but someone had to. With the position on the Angel Council at stake anyone could have done it. Balthazar saw Zachariah and Uriel, he could rule them out, Zachariah had stepped down from the Council and given his seat to Balthazar and Uriel was still on the Council at the moment. He could rule out Cathalsis, Anorath, and Samandrial as well. He ruled out Castiel and Gabriel as well, Castiel would never murder for a position and Gabriel had no interest in the Council. Besides, they both had too much at stake already.

His eyes caught sight of a few underdogs pining for the position. Anna and Delilah, two younger female angels who both had the tendency to be a bit aggressive, Hell Anna had tried to murder Sam Winchester in the past, but murder a Council member? Balthazar hoped she wouldn't dare. Still, he wouldn't put it past either of them. Malachi, Ezra, Thalonius. They were also possible suspects, they were all in competition for the position.

As Balthazar's eyes scanned the crowd, the figure saw it as the perfect time to blend in and slip away unnoticed. Attendance hadn't been necessary for them, but how could they resist not gloating in their victory? Their plan was working perfectly. They theorized that by killing the head of the Council, the other Council members would begin to suspect other angels and each other and eventually begin offing each other, but they couldn't be too careful or hopeful and they couldn't be found out. If they were found out then all Hell would break loose and they'd surely be killed. They just needed the Council to crumble, to fall, and once they did they would swoop in and take over. Maybe then, when they did, Heaven would finally have some order. The figure made their way through the crowd, seemingly and luckily unnoticed or recognized. They only paused a moment in fear when they spotted Castiel. They knew Castiel would recognize them, especially in this persona, he'd seen them before. Luckily Castiel wasn't paying much attention and the figure once again darted away unnoticed, or so they thought.

Balthazar's eyes caught sight of the figure for a split second. The figure tried not to make eye contact lest their brother recognize them.

"What is it Balthazar?" Cathalsis asked as Balthazar blinked once to make sure he was seeing it right, but when he looked again the figure was gone.

"Nothing," Balthazar said, still unsure though. "I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Well I should hope you know every angel in the Garrisons," Cathalsis chuckled. "They are your brothers and sisters are they not?"

"Yes," Balthazar chuckled as well, but he still couldn't shake the feeling deep in his gut. "I'm sure it was nothing, just a trick of my eyes."

The crowds begun to disperse and fly off to wherever it was they were needed. Lucifer walked across the way to Balthazar and placed his hand on his shoulder. Cathalsis gave Balthazar a knowing look as if to say "watch your back my friend" and then flew off. Balthazar and Lucifer looked over at Castiel and Gabriel who were standing with Titan.

"We'll get to the bottom of this Balth," Lucifer reassured him. "I'm sure of it. Watch over them too though, make sure they're protected. Who knows who this maniac angel will harm next?"

With that, Lucifer took off flying, leaving Balthazar alone. Titan barked once at his former master and disappeared along with Castiel and Gabriel into a ray of light. Balthazar looked around once again, trying hard to ignore the bad feeling in his gut, but even after he flew away from the area, it didn't leave him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Titan!" Meg giggled as Titan nipped at her neck. They were seated on the couch in Meg's house in Demontown after Titan had once again managed to slip away into the night unnoticed. Donathan's funeral had taken all day, earth time, so he was just glad Dean was already situated in his room and hadn't noticed the Angelhound's absence. "That tickles!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Titan smirked, as he chuckled into her neck. "I wasn't aware it did."

"You dirty rotten liar," she laughed as he pulled her closer to his chest. Titan was considerably warmer than most humans, considering his angelic ability. It felt nice not needing a blanket when he was around. "That is the most sensitive spot on the human body."

"I wouldn't know," he kissed her temple. "I'm not entirely human."

"Well neither am I but still." Meg pouted a little, she honestly hated being tickled.

A moment of silence passed as the couple looked forward at the dancing flames in the fireplace. Titan was almost mesmerized.

"I heard about Donathan through the grapevine," Meg said, finally breaking the silence as she played with the hem of Titan's black t-shirt. "I'm sorry."

"I'm actually not surprised," Titan replied with a sigh. "A lot of people wanted his head on a stake. I'm actually surprised no one did this sooner."

"Who would want to risk exposing themselves like that?" Meg asked.

"A psychotic wannabe," Titan explained. "There's a position open on the Angel Council, well I suppose now there are two open, but that's beside the point, anyway positions on the Council don't open all that often and only one angel out of thousands who are qualified gets it. It's something someone would kill over."

"It's a shame you even have to have a Council," she laid her head down on his chest, still watching the flames. "But I guess even angels aren't above the law…"

That hit home with Titan. It was true, even he wasn't above the law. Hell, he could get in trouble for even being at her home if anyone found out, but Hellhounds didn't associate with Angelhounds and as long as no one got any information out of Chaya he'd be fine. Still, the thought never left him. He would be cast down, powerless, if they knew about Meg.

But as he looked down at her, her head on his chest and just her in general, being there in his arms, the less he honestly cared about the consequences.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Kevin awoke to a frantic hand shaking his shoulder. The hand was a little clammy, maybe even sweaty, but at this point the Prophet didn't care. He just wanted to know who was waking him up.

"K-K-dog," he heard Ron's voice. "Think I'm gonna take you up on that nightmare offer."

Kevin turned on the light and blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted and they fell upon Ron's moistened deep brown ones. Kevin immediately sat up as fast as he could and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"What was it this time?" Kevin asked, not annoyed, just concerned.

"Same as before." Ron said.

"Care to elaborate?" Kevin asked.

"That could take all night Kev." Ron chuckled nervously, not making eye contact anymore.

"I've got all the time in the world," Kevin gave Ron a small smile and patted the bed. "Pop a squat and tell me what's wrong."

Ron felt wide open now, he felt as if someone had taken a surgery knife and cut him open, letting all his thoughts out. Could he really tell Kevin the truth? As his eyes met the Prophet's though, he knew he could. This was Kevin.

"It was about my mom," Ron sighed, trying not to shake. This was the toughest subject he'd ever told anyone. "She died when I was ten. My father, Charon as you, he didn't save her. I begged, I pleaded, I cried and his eyes. His dark black eyes, they stared right into mine and I knew right then I hated him. I resented him. My mother was ill, she could've been saved and he let her die right in front of me."

Kevin wanted to wrap Ron in a hug, but he sensed he wasn't quite done with his tale.

"Seven years later, when I was seventeen I caught pneumonia. I was on death row. I was this close to joining my mom, finally seeing her again yah know. When suddenly I look up and there he is, those black eyes again. I was too weak to protest or tell anyone to take him out, though I secretly suspected none of the humans could see him. He walked over, his spiny white hands touched my forehead and smoothed my hair back and I coughed. I wanted to push his hand away, I can still feel it on my forehead sometimes."

Ron shuddered a bit, but continued.

"He broke my fever, but something else happened. Something flared up deep in my soul and I felt it. I could feel youth pouring into me though I remained the same age physically. The last thing I saw, I remember, was those eyes again and I glared at him. I asked him why he let mom die. He paused a moment and then finally answered me: "I did it to make you stronger." Then left. I only ever saw him again when his demons came to retrieve me and I was forced into the family business of pushing the boat. To this day I still don't forgive for making me…"

"He made you immortal…" Kevin finished for him, a bit astounded that someone's father could be that harsh. Of course he was one to talk, he'd never even known his own

"Yes," Ron nodded. "But that's not why I have nightmares. You know when they say you're not afraid of death, you're actually afraid of what you're leaving behind?"

Kevin nodded.

"You see I got different fears Kevin," Ron said. "I'm not afraid to die, I just can't. I'm not afraid of what I'm leaving behind, I'm afraid of whose leaving me behind. I've watched my mom, all my friends, die and here I am stuck, forever "

"Ron…" Kevin started to say.

"I greet Death as an old friend Kevin," Ron's eyes were brimming with tears, he tried not to look at the Prophet. "Because I'm his blunt little instrument."

Kevin, without hesitation, pulled back the covers on the right side of the bed and patted the bed.

"Sleep here tonight." Kevin said bluntly. Ron was a bit shocked, he tried not to blush. Here he was already, as vulnerable as it got in front of his biggest crush on record, but to sleep in the same bed. That was borderline…relationship.

"You sure you don't…" Ron started to protest.

"I don't care." Kevin nodded and Ron, still a bit hesitant, climbed over that side of the bed and tucked only his lower body under the covers just in case Kevin changed his mind. Kevin smiled and lay back down. "You want me to keep the light on?"

"N-Nah," Ron tried not to stutter out of nervousness. "You can turn it off."

Kevin nodded and flipped the switch on the light off and the room was once again dark. The Prophet shifted a bit, bidding Ron a "goodnight" and closing his eyes. Ron bit his lower lip and watched Kevin's chest rise and fall a few times before he scooted a little closer to him. Inch by inch he got closer to Kevin's body and eventually Ron snuggled his head underneath Kevin's chin. The Prophet was seemingly out cold and Ron meshed his body with Kevin's, pulling the blankets up and closing his eyes, hiding the flush on his cheeks.

Kevin, after he was sure Ron was asleep, opened one eye and smiled down at him before closing his eyes once again to sleep.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"You look tired Dean." Castiel whispered as he and his hunter were snuggling under the covers. Dean was staring off into space and Castiel was running his fingers through Dean's hair, hoping to lull him to sleep.

"I am tired," Dean replied with a sigh. "But my brain won't shut up."

"What is it Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I'm thinking about the kid," Dean admitted. "I don't want to be my father. I don't to screw up this kid. I never knew anything but discipline and weaponry. I want this kid to have as normal as possible of a life, well besides the whole half angel part."

"You will be a wonderful father Dean," Castiel cupped Dean's cheek and kissed him gently. "I'm sure of it."

Dean smiled and nodded before allowing his hand to travel down to Castiel's stomach, feeling the child held within his grace. He knew Castiel was right. Everything would be alright.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**So? Balthazar has his suspicions and he saw the figure? What will come of that?**

**Will there be any more murders?**

**What will happen to Titan? Will he manage to keep it a secret or will people find out?**

**And KevinxRon :3 I think that moment was the deciding factor.**

**More to come soon guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope everyone had a productive and most of all awesome holiday! I know I did you wanna know how? I possibly screwed up my shoulder again! Yay -_- **

**Anyways guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

_Dean walked along the dirt path at the park. The air was warm and the breeze slightly warmer. It was a perfect top ten day in his opinion. He smiled when he saw the park. There, in the middle of the field was Castiel playing with a small little boy who looked about six. The boy's eyes matched Dean's and his hair Castiel's. The boy laughed and giggled as Castiel gently pushed him along towards the flowers. Castiel turned towards Dean and smiled big._

_"Cas!" Dean exclaimed and waved and started walking forward towards his boyfriend and what he suspected to be his future son. Castiel started towards Dean as well, but suddenly the scenery around Dean and him started to change. The park, his son, the grass, the breeze, the flowers, they all disappeared and nothing but a void of darkness and black surrounded them and immediately Dean knew something was wrong._

_An angel blade flew out of the darkness and planted itself in Castiel's back. Dean's angel cried out and fell to his knees then on his side. Dean rushed over to Castiel's side and picked up his limp body in his arms. Dean glared at the assailant shrouded in the shadows._

_"You bastard!" Dean cried out and looked back down at Castiel's lifeless body._

_"I must say Dean Winchester I'm impressed," a familiar voice said and stepped out of the darkness. Dean gasped and then glared. "I never expected you to make it this far after that damned Apocalypse."_

_"Michael…" Dean's glare could kill._

_Michael smirked, wearing the persona of young John Winchester. Dean had half expected it to be Adam._

_"Adam's dead Dean," Michael said, Dean forgot for a moment angel's could read thoughts. "His body gave out years after Sammy and he fell in. Such a pity. I liked him."_

_"You miserable bastard," Dean tried to hold back tears. "What do you want?!"_

_"Don't yell Dean," Michael came closer. "It's not very ladylike."_

_"I'm going to ask you once again," Dean yelled, his voice echoing in the darkness. "Why are you here?!"_

_"It's simple really Dean," Michael paced around Castiel's body and Dean in a circle, like a lion inspecting their prey. "This is a dream is it not? You dreamed me up. Hell, I'm not even real right now."_

_"I'd never kill Cas, not even in a dream," Dean snarled. "Why are you really here?"_

_"To visit my perfect vessel of course," Michael chuckled evilly. "Lest you forget Dean I still wanted you before that Adam kid anyway. You ARE the Righteous Man are you not?"_

_"What exactly makes me, Dean Winchester, righteous? I drink, I gamble, I've slept with numerous women over the years." Dean asked._

_"Ah but that's just it," Michael waved a finger at him. "You may have done all of those things, but even still you still thought about the people Dean. The people you couldn't save, or the ones you could and you did everything possible to save them for their fates. THAT is why you are the Righteous Man. You always placed everyone else before yourself; you always gave the world to others without asking for even a slice from the pie of life for yourself. You're selfless, you're insane, and you care. That's your Achilles heel Dean, your family and your heart."_

_Michael motioned down to Castiel and Dean felt his heart wrench. His angel lay dead in his arms, not to take another breath. _

_"I can bring him back you know." Michael loomed over Dean from behind. "Just say the magic words."_

_"Bite me!" Dean spat and Michael backed away._

_"You're funny Winchester," Michael chuckled. "Another reason I always liked you. I suppose you don't want my help so I'll just go."_

_Dean stared down once again at Castiel, his lifeless body, the life they'd never have together now._

_"Wait!" Dean called out and Michael smirked, turning back around._

_"Yes?" Michael waited._

_"Yes." Dean nodded. "I say yes. For Cas you bastard."_

_"You do realize this is a dream Winchester," Michael replied. "Anything you say in here, anything that's happened isn't real. Castiel is right beside you in your comfortable bed and still you say yes?"_

_"I'm not taking any chances with him concerned." Dean nodded stoically._

_"I knew there was a list of a reasons I liked you Dean." Michael smirked and flash of light was seen. It didn't feel like a normal angelic possession, but still the pain burned white hot. Castiel woke up in the black void and rasped out Dean's name._

_Dean Winchester screamed._

"Dean!" Dean awoke with a start. As Michael had said Dean found himself in bed with Castiel shaking him awake gently. Dean sat up with a start and grabbed his heart. It had felt so real, but low and behold as Michael had also stated it had only been a dream.

"Y-Yeah Cas…?" Dean asked, still a little spooked.

"You were having a nightmare," Castiel informed him. "Anyway, we all agreed, and by we, I mean, Sam, Gabriel, you and I, all agreed to go baby shopping today. So I was instructed to wake you as soon as I could."

"Well I'm awake now Cas," Dean groaned and shifted out of bed, it still felt so real. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Around town I heard," Castiel got out of bed and smoothed back his hair before letting out a small sigh as he thought. "Sam and the others are already awake; they're waiting for us in the living room as we speak. Kevin and Ron are coming too, Titan I suppose as well."

"Good cuz I have no idea what I'm doing here." Dean chuckled and walked over closer to Castiel and placed a hand on his stomach. Castiel smiled and pressed his nose to Dean's, their foreheads touching. "I never thought I'd ever have this."

"You are more than deserving of this Dean," Castiel pecked his hunter on the cheek before walking towards the shower. "And we will make it work."

Dean smiled as he watched Castiel grab clean clothes and a towel and shut the bathroom door behind him, humming as he went.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Well if you ask me," Sam said confidently as he sipped his coffee. "The best part about the holidays is those three way popcorn tins."

"Did somebody say three way?" Gabriel smirked and poofed himself right next to the younger Winchester on the couch. Sam jumped a bit and gave his archangel a "bitch face".

"Dammit Gabe," Sam scowled. "Don't do that!"

Gabriel only smirked and planted a soft kiss on Sam's lips, causing the moose sized hunter to blush several shades of red. Kevin and Ron both laughed at Gabriel's antics as they sat on the other couch, both drinking coffee as well. Titan was curled up on the floor, sleeping. Dean walked into the scene and looked at everyone's happy faces.

Kevin and Ron were sitting almost close enough for it to be considered cuddling. Dean personally thought they were adorable. He understood stubbornness though when it came to those things, Kevin clearly liked Ron, but was too nervous about trading in the female model for the male one. Ron, there was something deep in his eyes that made him nervous about it all. Dean couldn't quite pinpoint what caused the boy to have such solemn looks all the time, but Dean knew those looks all too well and decided that when Ron was ready to talk to anyone he would. Dean did notice however, that Ron's hand was secretly hidden and entwined with Kevin's and Ron was rubbing the top of the Prophet's hand. Dean smiled.

"So where are we headed exactly?" Dean asked, pouring himself a small cup of coffee and taking a sip before determining he really didn't want the bottom of the pot and, with a small look of disgust, he poured the contents of his cup down the kitchen sink.

"There are antique stores in the center of downtown," Sam said. "Figured we could start there and see what we find, and there are also a few nice diners for lunch and I think Kevin and Ron wanted to go to that new coffee shop that opened."

"It was just an idea…" Kevin's tiny voice popped up from behind Ron and Dean could make out the faint blush on the Prophet's cheeks. Ron chuckled and looked back over towards Sam. Sam nodded and then stood up, Gabriel flying over next to him and materializing a lollipop out of thin air and winking at Sam. Titan opened his heavy eyes and lifted his head, letting out a huge dog yawn and stretching before looking over towards Dean. Titan cocked his head curiously at the older Winchester and then growled a little deep in his throat before taking off out the front door.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, confused.

"I don't know," Dean was truly confused. Titan had never growled at him, not even when the Angelhound had first bitten his ankle when they'd met him in Heaven. Dean didn't remember doing anything different in the past few days that would provoke such a response from Titan so he shrugged it off and figured the Angelhound was just being moody. "Wonder what crawled up his ass?"

"A stick," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Yes Gabriel," Castiel emerged dressed in a black t-shirt with a unrecognizable emblem, blue jeans, and a pair of Chuck Taylor Converse on his feet. He smiled up at Dean and then his eyes met his family. "We are ready to leave now."

Dean nodded and held the door open for everyone. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and his leather jacket and was also the last to leave. He went to turn the lights off when a cold almost unsettling chill ran up his spine. He paused a moment, looking around, before shutting the door behind him, leaving the bunker encased in darkness.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"This is perfect Sammy!" Gabriel cried out and pointed at a toy teddy bear that was about the size of him and sitting, dusty, on the antique mall's shelf. Sam smiled and handed the teddy bear to the pint sized archangel whose eyes flittered with excitement and happiness. Sam beamed at him as Gabriel ran off, cash in hand, to pay for the toy. Dean came up beside his brother and lightly shoulder checked him.

"You ever imagine yourself shopping for baby stuff?" Dean asked, with a light chuckle as he kept walking.

"Never in my life." Sam laughed and continued on searching for items.

Dean scanned the racks of clothes until he reached the little boy's section. He leafed through each article of clothing either giving it a nod or a "no way" and pulled out a few t-shirts and pairs of pants. The kid had to have some t-shirts to play in and that could get messy. Dean also selected a few nice dressier pairs of slacks and shirts. Castiel came up beside him, giving a nod at his choices and dropping some shoes into the basket. Castiel's smile grew larger by the moment and Dean's heart leapt to see his angel so happy. Dean's smile however only got bigger when he pulled a tiny tot sized AC/DC shirt out from the rack and he smirked.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The coffee shop smelled like Heaven, not that Ron knew what Heaven smelled like, but he had a few guesses. Various chimes, bells, and timers went off every second and the aura had this business to it. People were calling out names left and right and rushing to and fro it was hard to think, but somehow Ron managed. He didn't want to screw this up.

Kevin ordered a mocha and Ron ordered just a regular coffee with extra cream and they stepped out of line as other customers stepped forward to get their beverages. Ron smiled at the Prophet as he eyed the delicious looking pastries in the front display case.

"You want one?" Ron asked, pointing to the croissant that Kevin had his eyes on.

"I-It's fine you don't have to." Kevin started to protest.

"I insist." Ron smirked and stepped forward and asked the clerk for a pastry. Ron pulled out his very full wallet and set a few bills down on the counter, exchanging them for the croissant which he handed to Kevin and watched the Prophet's smile widen as he took a bite.

The pair got their drinks and sat down in the quietest booth by the window. People walked by outside and Ron smiled as he watched Kevin observe them.

"Look Kev," Ron sipped his coffee and Kevin stared into his eyes. "I don't tell anyone and I mean anyone about my life. Hades is the only one who knows and now you. I trust you Kevin. More than any human I've met in a long, long time."

Kevin took a sip of his mocha and several fast talking customers exited and entered the establishment.

"I trust you too Ron." Kevin nodded with a smile.

"You're different Kev," Ron said. "You're special."

"Pfft me?" Kevin chuckled. "Don't make me laugh. I'm just an advanced placement nerd from Neighbor, Michigan. I'm nothing special."

"Dude look at me ok," Ron turned Kevin's head by grabbing his chin and pointing the Prophet's eyes to his and lowered his voice so as not to scare the normals. "You were chosen by God himself, the big man, to be a damned Prophet for frick's sake. Now if that ain't special well then butter my ass and call me a biscuit I don't know what is anymore."

Kevin's face flushed a little.

"Truth is Kev," Ron's eyes were filled with all seriousness. "I like you. A lot. I don't know what you want or even if I'm what you want, but damn if I won't try to be good for you man. I've made my mistakes, but this won't be one of them. I promise Kevin Tran, advanced placement."

"Ron," Kevin took Ron's hand and leaned over the table, placing a small kiss on his lips. Ron looked shocked and successfully turned a few shades of scarlet. "I don't want anything else."

Kevin smiled and Ron smiled bigger than he had in a long time.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The Winchesters and their angels had finished their shopping and had met Kevin and Ron at the local diner which supposedly served the "best milkshake around" and Dean decided he'd have to test that. Gabriel ordered one as well as a grill cheesed sandwich. Sam of course ordered a salad. Kevin and Ron didn't order anything and said they'd eat when they got back to the bunker. Castiel ordered a cheeseburger, his favorite.

Everyone decided to share what they'd bought. Sam and Gabriel showed off numerous outfits and toys they'd found besides the teddy bear in the trunk of the Impala and the crib they had on a hold at the antique mall. Dean pulled out the books they'd found and the AC/DC shirt he was most proud of along with a few other items. Kevin and Ron were excited to be uncles and were in awe over the stuff.

Their food came and much merriment was had over lunch before everyone finished eating and Dean paid the tab before they all exited the diner and climbed into the Impala headed towards home.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Day broke way to night and all of Heaven was on edge. Donathan's killer hadn't been found yet and all of the Council was possibly at risk for sharing his fate so they were all put under watchful eyes. Balthazar paced his room, he hated being on lock down and not being able to do as he pleased, which usually involved Lucifer spending time exploring his rather large bed with him and maybe some wine afterword. Balthazar sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. All by his lonesome tonight it seemed, with the two Warrior angels guarding his front door day and night.

Balthazar sat down on his couch and pondered the whole ordeal. Donathan had been the most obvious target. He was the one who had dicked over all of Heaven at one point, but he hadn't deserved to die like that. Balthazar himself was a bit of a pompous ass, it came with the territory. Still, he could only help but wonder who was behind it all. Only a few select angels would have the knowledge, the invincibility so it seemed, and most of all the balls to off angels from the Distinguished Angel Council and still be lurking in the shadows. It had to be an angel who'd been around the block awhile. Only a few names came to mind, but none of them had the guts. Balthazar was thoroughly stumped.

He took a sip of his wine, but was suddenly roused by the shouts coming from the hall and the sound of angels crying out. He rose from his seat and, against his orders, pried open his door to look down the hallway. The Warrior angels guarding him had abandoned their posts for a mere moment and were running off down the hallway to the nearby room. Uriel's room. Balthazar dropped his wine glass when he realized what was happening and the red liquid seeped through the wood floor like blood stains, wet glass everywhere. Balthazar flew down to Uriel's room and pushed past the Warrior angels who were crowded around Uriel, who lay motionless and dead on the floor. Balthazar sighed and lifted his comrade's head.

"Well don't just stand there," he exclaimed. "Someone get a bloody medic!"

Balthazar stared down at Uriel and cursed under his breath. The killer had struck again and this time they weren't playing games anymore.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The figure smirked as they watched the angels stare helplessly at another fallen Angel Council member. The figure's plan was working out perfectly and since they now had everything they needed, they were able to proceed as they wanted to.

"Heaven is no match against my favorite weapon." The figure said quietly to themselves as they smirked sinisterly and disappeared into the shadows once more, unnoticed.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated I know it's been a little while! :D**

**So? Baby shopping is done! :D yay! **

**And Kevin and Ron are official!**

**On another note the figure strikes again! Uriel is dead! Will they kill again?**

**And why did Titan growl at Dean?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Back to school tomorrow! Yay –sarcasm out the ass- and yay also I've been having an anxiety attack all day thanks to my stepmom. –More sarcasm showers the world- anyways I hope everyone else had an amazing winter break, I did up until the end. **

Chapter 8

Charlie had called Dean from the road. She had set out the night before the one they all went shopping, but promised to keep in touch and to come back when the kids were born. Dean worried about her, but she was also a big girl. She could handle herself.

It was himself he was beginning to not trust.

He'd woken up that morning, dizzy and lightheaded, almost as if he'd had an out of body experience, but physically he was fine. He just looked a little run down. He'd checked for a fever or any other physical injuries, but there were none. He just simply didn't feel all together there. He had chalked it up to tiredness until he'd looked down and seen the space underneath his fingernails which was filled to the brim with a dried red crust. He, confused at first, had carefully inspected his fingernails and dug one of the nails under another to remove the obstruction. He'd carefully inspected it. It was blood.

He shook his head in disbelief. There were no injuries on his body or Sam's. The only explanation that he could think of was that when he and Sam had gone on that vampire hunt he hadn't washed his hands afterwards. Yeah, that was it.

Dean had shut the bathroom door and shook his head again. He had refused to believe he was going crazy, even now as he sat in the bunker's living room still sneaking peeks at his nails he still felt an uncomfortable uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach. He felt as though someone was playing tricks with his mind. Like it was some kind of dream and he'd just wake up and things would be as normal as they got.

Dreams, he'd had a few bad dreams over the past few weeks. Dreams he hadn't told Castiel about. Dreams he wanted to tell him about, but just didn't know how. He'd been dreaming about being in Heaven. But when he'd dreamed these dreams there'd been this aura in the area surrounding him, not a pleasant one either. The funny thing was that Dean hadn't been seeing himself in these dreams, he'd been seeing through his own eyes. The dreams were hazy, but the intention was always the same in them, it wasn't a pleasant one either, but Dean couldn't quite describe that either. It again was like someone was using his body, but they weren't. Dean was still there, still thinking his own thoughts, still speaking his own words. There was no sign of anything wrong. That was what stumped him the most.

"Hello Dean." Dean lifted his head to meet Castiel's smiling eyes and Dean smiled back. Castiel leaned down and kissed his hunter gingerly. Dean suddenly felt whole again.

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled. "Any luck with the crib?"

"I had a little help from Balthazar," Dean scooted over on the couch and Castiel lay down next to him, fitting his body close with Dean's. "While you were taking a nap out here on the couch, he came by and helped assemble it. He's a bit frazzled; I guess you'd say, right now. Uriel was found murdered last night…"

"I'm sorry Cas…" There was only so much Dean could sympathize, he hadn't really liked Uriel all that much.

"It is fine Dean," Castiel sighed into Dean's chest and Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair slowly. "All of the Angel Council members are on high alert now since two of them have been murdered. I…never mind it was a stupid thought."

"What is it Cas?" Dean whispered into his ear and kissed along his neck and to his cheek.

"Maybe I should stop trying for this position on the Council," Castiel said, his eyes not meeting Dean's. "If other angels are willing to kill over it maybe it's not worth it. With our Nephilim on his way I need to be here Dean. Besides I don't think I was qualified enough for the position anyway. So many other angels are far better than I."

"Listen to me Cas," Dean tilted Castiel's chin so that he was looking at him. "You may not be a perfect angel, in fact you may be the most nonconventional angel I've ever met and believe me I've met a lot, but nothing was ever meant to be perfect. You included. I'm not perfect, nobody is, but that doesn't mean others have the right to make us feel less about ourselves Cas."

"B-But Dean…" Castiel bit his lip.

"Do you want it?" Dean asked. "The position I mean."

Castiel paused a moment, silence between them.

"Yes Dean I do," Castiel nodded. "More than anything do I want to try and fix my home."

"Then go for it," Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek once more. "I'll be every step of the way behind you. I'm not leaving you Cas."

"I know Dean," Castiel smiled and he placed his and Dean's hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently. "Believe me I know."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"So what do you think about naming her Sugar or Angel?" Gabriel joked and Sam rolled his eyes. The pint sized archangel and the younger Winchester had been putting together their room for their baby since that afternoon after they'd returned from shopping for her.

"No way in Heaven or Hell Gabe." Sam laughed and carefully painted a flower on the wall. Sam was putting the finishing touches on the design of the walls. It had been proven hard to paint on brick, but somehow Sam had managed to draw rather intricate designs of various pink flowers on a white background. Gabriel had working on his craving for a pickle only after zapping the crib together then materializing the food item out of thin air and taking a bite.

"Ok, ok how about Destiny?" Gabriel chuckled and zapped up another chocolate covered pickle. "It's very appropriate."

"I do know one thing," Sam wiped his forehead of sweat. "If you eat one more pickle you're gonna be sick."

"I do happen to know of one more "pickle" I want in my mouth tonight Sammy boy." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sam blushed.

"Gabe!" Sam's face went red and he looked down at his toes.

"What," Gabriel flew over to Sam's side and played with his hair as he stared alluringly into his eyes. "I'm horny Sammy, babies mess with hormones and shit makes yah wanna get frisky."

"If I have sex with you tonight," Sam bargained. "Will you promise NEVER to say that again and that we are not naming our child any of the names you suggested."

"Deal." Gabriel stole a kiss and wiped the wet paint off Sam's nose with his finger.

"You taste like chocolate and pickles." Sam chuckled and allowed Gabriel to wrap his legs around Sam's midsection as he carried him carefully to their bedroom, kissing him along the way.

"And you," Gabriel smirked. "Look sexy as ever Sammy."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam and Gabriel and Dean and Castiel weren't the only ones sharing a bed anymore. Kevin had suggested he and Ron try sleeping in the same bed that night. Ron had absolutely no qualms when it came to modesty that night. He'd, so far, kissed the entire length of Kevin's neck and had worn nothing but his skull and crossbones boxers that matched his sweatshirt (which had become Kevin's) to bed. Ron had a skinny body, about as skinny as Kevin's and he was much paler on his torso and legs than his face and arms. He had some scars covering his arms and stomach, but nothing too unpleasant looking. His skin resembled alabaster and honestly Kevin was jealous.

Kevin had worn his usual large t-shirt and long pajama pants combo to bed. He hadn't quite felt comfortable enough yet to show Ron too much skin. He didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Not that Kevin wasn't a teenage boy with raging hormones, because he was, he just didn't know really what he was doing in that department. He and Channing hadn't really…slept together. Ron would have been the first person he'd dated since Crowley had killed her.

"What's wrong Kev?" Ron asked, kissing his cheek and spooning him. Ron figured he owed Kevin for that whole nightmare fiasco so he allowed himself to not be the little spoon with anyone for one.

"Nothin…" Kevin muttered into Ron's pale chest which was rising and falling in sync with Kevin's breathing.

"Nothing never is," Ron chuckled and he slid a little further under the covers, covering him and Kevin both up. "Something's bothering you I can tell. I'm good at reading people, even the dead ones."

Kevin chuckled at that. In fact he started to laugh a little, it was funnier now that he thought about it. He was dating the son of the rowboat operator of Death. Ron didn't really have graces or qualms about really anything. He spoke with dead people every day, was constantly connected to Hell, but he was a total teenager all the same. He loved to eat, he loved playing Xbox, he slept until noon most days, and Kevin suspected he had the sex drive of a rabbit.

"It's just," Kevin sighed. "I kind of wanted to take things slow…this is the first time I've been with a guy so…it's a bit foreign."

"Contemplating your gayness I see," Ron smirked. "Look Kevin I'm gonna be honest, I've dated girls, I've dated guys. Slept with both too. I don't really see myself as "labeled" one way or another. I just know that if I like someone I go after them and hopefully I get to hold onto them. I like you, I really do and there's nothing wrong with being scared about any of this ok? It's not like I'm just gonna jump into your pants right away then hit the road, I don't wanna do that to you. Well I mean I do, but not right away."

Kevin blushed profusely and looked down. Ron lifted his chin up so their eyes met.

"I'm scared too." Ron said with a sympathetic nod.

"But you've…" Kevin started to say.

"Doesn't mean I felt the same way about them as I do about you," Ron explained. "I've never felt this way about anybody Kev. Not once and it honestly scares me a little too, but I'm here and I ain't leaving and I most certainly am not going to use you Kevin Tran."

"Thank you." Kevin said in a tiny voice and snuggled closer into Ron's chest. Ron smiled down at him and kissed him once more before the Prophet slowly found himself asleep.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Titan paced the ground in Heaven. Chaya had said she was going to meet with him, but that had been hours ago. He'd felt bad for leaving Dean after growling at him, but something had seemed off about the hunter. Titan hadn't been able to place it, but still he vowed to return and set things right. He'd been dashing about so much lately, but he'd had to see Meg.

He hadn't felt so strongly about someone since his first protection detail. He loved Meg. He wasn't afraid to say that. She had thought so little of herself when they'd first had sex, he'd sensed it when he'd read her emotions without her knowing. He wondered why she felt so horribly about herself. In his eyes? She was beautiful. Who cared about the things she'd done in the past. She was just lost, just as lost as he'd once been. He thought, with a little time and a hell of a lot of faith, maybe they could piece each other back together again?

"_Chaya?" _Titan heard a rustling in the bushes and his ears perked up.

Chaya slinked through the underbrush, her head hanging low and her eyes filled with undeniable sadness.

"_Chaya what's wrong?" _Titan walked closer to her, but when he did Tojo, Leo, Adonis, Chaya's twin brother, and Midas all emerged sporting devilish looks.

"_I-I'm sorry Titan," _she whined as the others advanced on him, he held his ground. "_I had to t-tell them everything…t-they threatened to kill me!"_

"_C'mon pretty boy," _Tojo snarled and nipped at his ear. "_Let's see you dance!"_

Titan looked each one of them in the eye and then practically snarled before launching himself at Tojo. It was a mildly short scuffle, but it ended in various whines emitting from one single mouth and a pack of Angelhounds tearing off back from whence they'd came.

Titan's muzzle was splattered with blood and his shoulder was torn to bits. He whimpered and shifted a bit on the hard ground. His eyes were drooping and he felt lightheaded and limp. The last thing he saw was Chaya whimpering and taking off as well.

"_I'm sorry Titan!" _she cried out and tore off back to the center of Heaven.

Titan whined and allowed his head to go limp as he shifted out of consciousness.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"There has to be another bloody way out!" Crowley yelled at the top of his lungs and banged his hand hard of Hades' table, shaking it.

"I am sorry Crowley," Hades sighed and sipped his drink. "That is the only one I know of unless you want to risk going backwards through the Realms and possibly being slaughtered by Abbadon's brainwashed lackeys. There are still whispers that you are the enemy."

"Damn it all," Crowley grumbled. "You don't understand! I have to warn them…"

"Warn who of what?" Hades asked curiously, but after seeing the look on Crowley's face he regretted asking.

"I have to warn my family," it was the first time Crowley had referred to the Winchesters and their band of misfits as family. "About him…"

**Read and Review!**

**So, the Winchesters and their angels are settling in**

**As are Kevin and Ron**

**But what happened to Titan? Is he ok? Alive?**

**And Crowley's alive! But who was he talking to Hades about?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Balthazar paced back and forth in the field. He had escaped Heaven and down to earth just long enough to talk with some friends, whom he hoped would help him in the quest for Uriel and Donathan's killer. A few flutters of wings were heard and before Balthazar stood Cathalsis, Lucifer, and another old friend of Balthazar's and fellow angel, Ezra.

"This better be good Balthazar," Cathalsis sighed. "I was just in the middle of creating another dream simulation for my exam."

"And I was studying for mine." Ezra seemed annoyed, but he didn't complain. Ezra was one of the more qualified angels running for a position on the Council and trying anything underhanded to achieve the position. Balthazar had mentored the much younger angel for many years now and always thought of him as a friend. Balthazar looked over Ezra. His vessels' hair was shaggy and black and ruffled as if he'd been running his hand through it for hours, his usually tanner skin looked just a bit paler today and his deep brown eyes were filled to the brim with tiredness. His vessel wasn't much bigger than that of a seventeen year old boy. Balthazar had always wondered why Ezra had chosen that vessel, but Ezra seemed to like it just fine.

"I'm sure it's good," Lucifer said to them, his gaze stern, but gentle. Balthazar smiled a bit at his mate's remark. "It usually is. He has not been one to ever let me down before."

"Thank you Luce," Balthazar nodded and faced the other two who were now standing at attention, when Lucifer spoke highly of someone it usually earned them high respect. "Now then we need to all discuss how we're going to take this maniac down."

"We," Ezra asked. "Balthazar all of Heaven is on the case and they still have yet to find them?"

"That is because this renegade angel is not targeting just any angels," Balthazar explained. "They're going after Angel Council members and anyone they care about or have a bone to pick with."

Ezra ducked his head, feeling ashamed of questioning Balthazar.

"That is why I recruited all of you," Balthazar said, lowering his voice, Heaven did have ears at all times. "Castiel and Gabriel, our brothers, gentlemen, have committed what will be viewed as crimes in Heaven. I know our priority is to this murderer, but the two may be connected somehow. Cathalsis' dream simulation goes missing and Council members are getting slaughtered left and right. Someone is not happy with the management upstairs and they intend to make their message known. Maybe their hoping to eradicate the little…well crimes that have been committed I don't know. Cathalsis is the only angel who knows about what Castiel and Gabriel have done. I will share the information with the rest of you, but you must keep it amongst yourselves, if word about this gets out in Heaven heads will roll. Understood?"

Ezra and Lucifer nodded and eagerly listened to Balthazar re-tell the tale of how Gabriel's and Castiel's Nephilim came to be and they both, though Ezra looked as if he were scared they were carrying around such a bombshell, bowed their heads at Balthazar and promised allegiance and to keep their mouths shut.

"Good," Balthazar nodded once again and looked to Lucifer. "Keep your eyes out for this psycho angel; they won't hesitate to put a knife through the back of the formal Angel Council leader as well I'm sure."

"Will do Balth." Lucifer nodded and flew off back to Heaven before his absence was noticed too much. Cathalsis gave Balthazar a curt nod before flying off as well; he needed to work on his creation. Ezra stayed behind a moment, wonder mixed with fear still in his eyes.

"You really think this angel will kill again Balthazar?" Ezra gulped, it wasn't in protocol for angels to be afraid, but Ezra had never really been the perfect prototype of a Heavenly angel either. He'd never been one to think like a brainwashed robot, Balthazar figured that was why he liked him so much because he didn't like to play by the rules, like Castiel, like Gabriel, like Lucifer and Cathalsis, and like Balthazar himself. He saw himself in Ezra a lot of the time.

"I don't know Ezra," Balthazar tried his best to reassure the younger angel. "I honestly don't, but we're going to stop them and that's that. If it is connected to Castiel and Gabriel somehow they need to be warned and protected as best as possible. I suppose it is about time you saw them again and met the famous Winchester brothers."

"The Winchesters?" Ezra perked up a bit; he had always been so curious another thing Balthazar loved in him as a protégé. "You don't mean they are…"

"Their mates? Yes they are," Balthazar nodded and looked to the north. "Come now, let us go."

With that, Balthazar took flight with Ezra flying close behind him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. He'd had another dream again, but yet again he didn't remember the ending. It was like someone was taking a videotape of his dream and then erasing the ending so he was left wondering like a man who'd lost his book before finishing it somewhere beneath the dust and cobwebs never to be seen again. Dean honestly felt scared and bit overwhelmed, but once again he kept those feelings to himself.

"Winchesters," Balthazar swooped in and Dean noticed he had another angel tailing him who landed as well. "Castiel, Gabriel, other housemates. You are all looking well."

"Balthazar," Castiel nodded, standing up from his spot on the couch wedged in beside Dean. "And Ezra, it's been awhile."

"You're Dean Winchester," Ezra approached him, smiling like a teenage girl who'd just met her idol. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man I've heard so much about."

Ezra held out his hand for Dean to shake. Dean felt a surge of something shoot through his brain; it was probably another one of those headaches he'd been getting lately. Dean was a bit apprehensive at first, but then he grasped Ezra's hand and shook it.

The melancholy echo of "_Shooting Star_" by Bad Company spilled out on low volume from the stereo in the living room of the bunker and it luckily filled up most of the awkward silence after Ezra shook Sam's hand too. Dean's eyes watched Ezra as he moved back to the right hand side of Balthazar. Ezra's eyes met Dean's and Ezra tensed a little at Dean's famous stare, but there was something else that seemed off about the older Winchester that Ezra just couldn't quite place. Ezra figured if Dean, the man who hated every monster or abnormal thing on earth wasn't trying to kill him, he'd be fine.

_"Don't you know that you are a shooting star and the whole world will love you just as long as you are…?"_

"We came I'm afraid not for a social call," Balthazar explained. "The killer struck again as you all know, Uriel is dead as well. Cathalsis also has had a formula stolen from him without a trace of it being found. We don't know for sure, but this killer may have reason to be after you and Gabriel as well concerning your…little miracles."

Both Gabriel and Castiel both protectively held their stomachs with their hands. Gabriel got a look in his eyes Sam had never seen before. Castiel looked stone cold Warrior angel once again.

"You have no reason to worry," Balthazar said. "Ezra and I will both watch over you all and make sure this lunatic doesn't harm you or the babies."

"Good." Dean and Sam both said in unison and looked at each other before their eyes met Balthazar's again.

"Expect to see our faces more frequently." Balthazar said and took off. Ezra paused a moment, making eye contact with Dean one more time before flying away as well.

"Well, that was awkward." Dean chuckled.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Titan's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He was in his human form, eventually, if injured, an Angelhound shifted to their human form in an attempt to heal. He was also in a bed. He shot up in shock and looked around him. His shirt had been removed as had his shoes, but his jeans still remained. His shoulder had been cleaned and patched up and his face mended. He ran his fingers along his nose and only felt a few small bite wounds and scratches here and there, but otherwise it was fine. He looked to his left, dizzily and a bit lightheaded, but there was Meg.

"Some Angelhound who called herself Chaya dragged you here on her back and dropped you off," Meg dabbed at Titan's hot forehead which he now realized was positively burning. "She wanted you to know she was sorry."

"She did what she had to." Titan replied weakly and coughed, shivering a little under the covers.

"You're running a fever," Meg said, cupping his cheek. "It's going down though now that I've cleaned your wounds. What happened exactly?"

"Tojo and his lackeys ambushed me," Titan explained. "They wanted to teach me a lesson about being with a demon."

"Oh lord." Meg rolled her eyes, a little bit worried though. Titan, shaking, lifted his hand so it intertwined with hers and smiled.

"Nothing they do to me will stop me from seeing you," Titan reassured her. "What's lying to one more person going to do? I've already been neglecting to tell Dean where I've been sneaking off to, what's Heaven got to know?"

"Titan," Meg sighed. "You could get in serious trouble because of me, you already have, I told you I wasn't worth it…"

"Don't you ever dare say that again you hear me dammit," Titan almost growled. "You are worth every hit I take, you are worth every move I make, and you certainly are worth every scar and wound I earn and I will never, I repeat never, stop fighting for you do you understand me?"

Meg nodded and straddled him, she kissed him and he kissed her back, tucking his good arm behind her head and holding onto her neck as he deepened the kiss. They rested their foreheads together and Meg's heart was racing as fast as it had the first time she'd kissed Castiel. Meg chuckled and lay down next to Titan so that her body fit once again with his. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her close.

"This can't go on." Meg said.

"No it can't," Titan said, confidently. "And it won't. I know what I have to do. I have to plead my case to the Angel Council."

"And if they approve?" Meg asked, looking up at him, her head resting on his chest.

"We can live our happily ever after." Titan joked, a bit of bitterness in his voice, but not intentionally.

"And if they don't approve?" Meg asked once again, already hating what she knew to be the answer.

"I'll be cast down and be human." Titan said.

A moment of silence passed. Meg's look turned somber and she sighed. Titan moved her hair from her eyes and lifted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"But you know what," Titan smiled and kissed her. "It would be so worth it."

Meg found herself smiling back.

**Read and Reviews are wanted and encouraged!**

**So a new angel? Ezra. Everybody like him?**

**And will this figure strike again they've been quiet lately…? ;)**

**And Titan has decided to plead his case with the Angel Council, will it all end well for him or will he be cast down?**

**More to come soon guys! Loopholes will be filled and questions will hopefully be answered!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The figure smirked and ran their fingers over their angel blade which was a little bit sticky with old dried blood and they picked the crusty substance off as they sat near the outskirts of Heaven that night. Donathan had been their only intended kill, Uriel had just been for the thrill of it. Donathan, redeemed for all he'd done? Over their dead body, or rather Donathan's that was. They loved that their fingers no longer belonged to them. Their plan was working perfectly. It was only a matter of time.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ron cracked his knuckles and sighed as he hopped off of the boat securing it on a post in the First Realm of Hell. He hated it when he had to work the night shift, but his father Charon thought nothing of time on earth. Ron sighed again and tossed the excess ropes from the boat onto the dock. Kid passengers were always the hardest to transport. It was hard to think that anyone that young could die.

Ron heard two pairs of footsteps scuffling through the dirt and he was immediately on edge. He moved hand to his back pocket and slid out his knife.

"_Show yourself!" _he yelled out in ancient demon. He figured his attacker was probably a little less than human. Suddenly, he was pinned against the wall and left practically immobile. A demon in a woman's vessel held him up against the wall with her arm and held his chin with her fingers to keep his head still and eyes pointed at her. Another demon in a male vessel came up behind her and smirked.

"Oh," Ron chuckled. "It's you two jackasses again, forgive me for not properly thanking you the last time we met for that thorough beat down."

"Spiteful tongue kid," the male demon chuckled evilly. "I like it."

"You being daddy's little helper," the female demon hissed. "Working nine to five, trying to get home to Kevin? Does daddy know about precious little Kevin Ronnie boy?"

Ron's face contorted with anger and he felt a white hot surge that he hadn't felt in a very long time deep in his gut. He arms shook a little and his eyes went completely reddish black. He growled and stared her straight in the eyes, earning a hearty laugh.

"Careful Ronnie boy," his eyes went back to normal and he almost looked panicked. "Wouldn't want your precious Prophet to see your dark side now would you?"

Ron clenched his fists and went to punch her, but before he could the male demon fell straight to the ground, throat slit and the female demon did as well. Ron closed his eyes for a moment, almost fearing for his life too, but then he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh c'mon now," Crowley said, blade in hand that was now covered in blood. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Ron gasped and then swallowed hard. He hadn't left on a great note with Crowley. Ron could transport via shadow mist anytime he wanted to enter or leave Hell. So when the walls had come tumbling down after Abbadon's demise, he'd transported only himself to the First Realm. It's not that he was totally selfish, he'd just not been thinking straight. He'd seen Meg take off into the shadows before he could offer and at that time Crowley had been nowhere to be found. Besides, it took a lot of Ron's power to transport other people as well as himself, it practically zapped him of energy and often times he passed out, so yeah, he'd been thinking mostly about himself at the time.

"You're alive." Ron said, disconnecting himself from the wall.

"I'd reply "no thanks to you"," Crowley smirked sarcastically and cocked his head slightly. "But that's just a tad bit clichéd now isn't it?"

"Look I'm sorry." Ron grumbled.

"Shut your mouth princess," Crowley instructed. "You can apologize all you want, but it won't change a thing, but right now all I need is your help this time alright?"

"With what?" Ron still tried to shake off the feelings that had surfaced earlier with those demons. He'd suppressed his dark side for such a long time, hoping it would never become a part of him, that he'd never let it take control again. This time had been a close call, but so far he'd done alright and the feeling had subsided.

"I know whose killing the angels in Heaven." Crowley said bluntly and Ron turned around from what he doing with his boat, his shoulder rigid.

"And just how in the Hell do you know that?" Ron questioned.

"He came from down here," Crowley said. "Look it's dangerous to mention names, but he is a real threat. He has been before; I've seen what he's capable of and what he's almost done in the past. This guy is a maniac when he wants to be. Please Ron; I need to warn our family."

"Our family?" Ron scoffed. "In case you hadn't noticed Crowley we're Hell's children, we have no family."

Crowley then pushed Ron up against the wall again. His look could kill.

"You listen to me and listen good," Crowley growled. "Those Winchesters they were a pain in my ass for the longest time, but now that I'm practically human myself I feel for them I know where they were coming from and that boy Kevin? He loves you! It's written all over his little Prophet face so if you're just going to spit on that and say you have no family well then I feel sorry for you because you have the best damn family on earth now and that cannot be replaced believe me I know!"

Ron grimaced at Crowley's words. It was the truth, the Winchesters and Kevin both had embraced him with open arms into their lives and their home. The least he could do was help them once again without regrets.

"Who is he and what does he want?" Ron finally asked when Crowley released him.

"I told you I can't utter his name here the demons will come," Crowley said. "Just please, tell the brothers. Warn them of what the angels don't know."

Crowley handed Ron a slip of paper with only a name on it. Ron read the paper and his eyes went wide for a moment before they returned to Crowley.

"And tell Dean I'll see him topside soon." Crowley nodded before walking off once again into the darkness leaving Ron once again alone.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Back on earth it was beginning to become day once again. Dean awoke sweating and cursing under his breath. He raced to the bathroom and tried hard not to vomit. He splashed his face with cold water and breathed heavily. The air around him felt heavy, like a thick blanket threatening to cover his entire body and strangle him alive. He was still himself, but something deep inside told him otherwise. He hadn't had another dream about Castiel getting hurt or that pesky archangel Michael which he was utterly thankful about, but his other dreams had not been settling nor had they been finished.

It was like the diary one always intends to keep, but never does.

"Dean?" Castiel asked from the doorway. He'd been concerned about his hunter since the day Dean had admitted he'd been having bad dreams, to what their nature was he'd been yet to reveal, but Dean himself didn't even know what they all meant.

"I'm fine Cas." Dean allowed himself to be embraced from behind by his angel who rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. "Just fine."

"I felt him kick the other day," Castiel smiled excitedly. "He should be on his way any time now."

Dean turned around and felt Castiel's stomach and sure enough he felt a flutter and a kick. Dean smiled.

"Have you thought of a name Cas?" Dean asked quietly, almost as if, if he said it too loudly the angels would hear and swarm.

"Daniel." Castiel nodded with a smile. "It is a powerful name in Heaven."

"I love it." Dean Eskimo kissed him and sighed contently.

"I have to go one of the final Angel Council meetings before trying to elect the new members in," Castiel said with a sigh as we walked from the bathroom and over to his jacket which he slipped on as well as some jeans. "They're trying to keep it quiet, but they have to have a full Council. Wish me luck Dean."

"Luck," Dean called out. "And when you get home, I'll have a surprised waiting for you."

Dean smirked and Castiel did as well, he knew what that meant.

"Good day Dean," Castiel said. "I love you."

With that, he flew off leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ron came up from Hell in a shadow mist and walked inside the bunker. No doubt Kevin was still asleep, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was being able to talk to Dean. He needed to know what Crowley and now Ron knew. Ron's opportunity came when he saw Dean walk out from his room.

"Dean!" Ron called out and ran over to him, paper in hand. "I need to talk to you!"

"Yeah Ron what is it?" Dean turned to face him.

"I know whose killing the angels in Heaven." Ron said.

"Really," Dean asked. "Go on."

Ron was about to speak when he found himself unable to. His eyes were locked with Dean's and Ron's words suddenly became mush in his mind. Ron tried to form words, but there was something, something in Dean's gaze telling him to stop and telling him to forget.

"You know I," Ron stammered, Dean took the slip of paper from his hand without him noticing. "I really don't remember…"

"C'mon man, don't screw with me like that," Dean said, returning back to his normal Dean Winchester tone. "If you have something relevant tell me, if you don't then don't act like you do ok?"

"Ok Dean," Ron said, still trying to search his absent thoughts for the name. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It's fine Ron." Dean said, walking away leaving absentminded Ron alone. Dean looked down at the slip of paper that had been in Ron's hand and pocketed it, lying to himself by telling himself he'd look at it later.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated every single one is read! :D**

**So? Will the figure be revealed? All in due time.**

**Hope you liked the Destiel baby name! :3**

**And Ron has a dark side? Ooh! Sexy or scary dangerous? What's your vote? And why exactly does he have this dark side in him?**

**And what was the name on Crowley's note? **

**Why did Ron go brain dead?**

**More to come soon! (I know this was more of a filler chapter don't worry all will be revealed soon)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**-8- means a small break in the scene, switching POV's**

**-8-8-8-8-8- means a new scene all together**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Castiel's mind was in a haze. He was barely able to focus on the words Anorath was saying. Every other word comprehended. He was only focused on his stomach. It had been hurting for awhile now; the baby had grown so big. Luckily, due to the child being concealed only in his grace, he was not showing like a pregnant female would, but he could swear all eyes had been on him when he'd entered.

The other angels around him, Delilah, Anna, Thalonius, Malachi, they'd all stared at him as if he should be shunned when he'd entered the room. Sure he'd done bad things, but the malice of Heaven's angels was unbelievable. It was if they got off on banishing their own kind sometimes. Ezra had been the only friendly face in the room; he'd even offered Castiel a seat next to him away from the eyes and the gestures and had kept checking on his well-being.

Ezra was a good angel. Castiel could tell. He really didn't care about the politics or the status of himself in Heaven. He was just content with his people being happy. Castiel deemed it a nice change to who could possible control Heaven's judicial system, rather than have yet another power hungry bloodhound out for revenge or status.

"Are you alright Castiel?" Ezra whispered, sort of ignoring Anorath too, but not on purpose.

"Yes," Castiel muttered. "I am fine."

The other angels diligently took their notes.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked once more, concern in his eyes.

"I am sure Ezra," Castiel managed a small smile. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem troubled," Ezra said. "And something, something was off when I first met you."

"I assure you I'm fine," Castiel said. "Nothing is off about me except for the obvious."

"Castiel forgive me I didn't mean to imply that something was off with you," Ezra gulped. "I meant something was off with Dean."

"What do you mean?" Castiel seemed confused now.

"He didn't seem all together there," Ezra said. "He didn't seem…human."

Castiel was confused at this. Sure, Dean had seemed a bit off this week, but it was due to his nightmares. He hadn't gone into detail with Castiel about what they were about, Castiel could only wonder. Other than that Dean hadn't appeared to anything less than himself.

"Castiel." A voice said from the doorway to the Angel Council room. It was Lucifer and two other angels, Balthazar and an angel he didn't know. Balthazar held a sad look.

"Yes?" Castiel asked as Balthazar and the other angel came over to him and took him by each arm, walking him over to the door.

"Your presence has been requested by Father," Lucifer said, not making eye contact. "I'm sorry."

The other angels in the room of course did not know what Lucifer was referring to. All but Ezra and Balthazar looked upon Castiel as if he were the kid everyone had tattled on for some heinous thing. Castiel however, would not give them the satisfaction.

"Alright." He said, his head held high as he flew out of the room.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Titan's footsteps echoed in time with his heartbeat. He was nervous. His muzzle still scraped, but he wore the scars with pride as he entered the room of the Angelhound Council. Unlike angels, Angelhounds had their own judicial panel. He'd requested a meeting prior to now and against his prior expectations they'd agreed to hear his case.

Titan let out a sigh as he walked towards the "judges". Rows of stern looking Angelhounds watched his every move. Titan looked a few of them in the eyes, but mostly kept looking straight ahead. When he reached the end of the lines he saw Adonis, Tojo, Leo, and Chaya all standing together. The first three were stoically standing whereas Chaya had her head bowed in shame. Titan looked upon her without spite. She whined once and refused to look back.

Titan stood before the panel.

"_Titan_," the head Angelhound said. "_The Angelhound who went against the grain, welcome_."

"_Bane_." Titan bowed his head.

Bane was the first Angelhound ever created. He gave himself the persona of a black shaggy Newfoundland. He was very respected and the oldest of their kind. He could be stern when he needed to be, but for the most part he was easy to negotiate with.

"_Judges please take your places_." Bane said his voice low and deep.

Tojo, Leo, and Adonis all stepped forward and walked over to the judges' panel on the left side and took their seats. Three other Angelhounds, Midas, Kaiser (who had the persona of a bulldog), and Ace (who had the persona of a Dalmatian) stepped forward too. They all took their seats on the right of Bane.

"_Now then_," Bane said. "_I understand you are wanting us to take a stand on the issue of you seeing a demon girl. Anything you say in here can be used against you so choose your words wisely. First give us your plea and then your case then we shall vote on the outcome. Now then Titan, how do you plead?"_

_ "Guilty your honor." _Titan bowed his head. Tojo and Leo would of smirked had they been in their human forms and Chaya whimpered.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel stepped into a room that seemed virtually empty. The room was darkened, but he could still the ground in front of him. He looked around once or twice before hearing any signs of life.

"Well hey Cassie," Gabriel approached his little brother and patted him on the shoulder. "Looks like we're both in trouble with daddy."

"What could he possibly have to say to us?" Castiel asked.

"Are you forgetting about the obvious Cas?" Gabriel sighed and looked down at his stomach. Castiel knew how much this child meant to Gabriel. Not only was it something he'd created with the man he loved, but it was one more thing Gabriel was willing to live and fight for and that was good enough for Castiel.

"Castiel, Gabriel," Chuck Shurley, supposed Prophet, later revealed to be God, stepped out from the shadows. "My two favorite children. May I have a word with the both of you?"

Gabriel looked almost scared, which Castiel had never seen before. But as Castiel stared into the eyes of the man who'd abandoned them, who'd left them to wonder, he found himself growing mad, why should their Father question their actions?

"Yes Father," Castiel said, almost bitterly. "Anything for you."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Ron felt his limbs aching, but it felt good. He felt his heart beating fast, the thrill, the rush, it had returned to him. He looked over at his friends. They were all smirking and laughing, loudly, coldly, evilly. He remembered that night. That had been a good night. Ron felt the blood on his hands, on the handle of his knife. He saw his friends again, Terry, Austin, Tess. All children of Charon almost like family to him. What little of a family he had left. Ron laughed along with them. He saw that look in their eyes, that same cold sinister look he held in his and Ron then saw himself take off._

_ A woman screamed underneath him as he raised his knife. She stared into his solid reddish black eyes and tried to cover her own._

_ "N-No please stop!" she called out._

_ "Sorry sweetheart," Ron hissed. "It's just for fun."_

_ "You're sick!" the woman scowled. _

_ "Aren't we all?" Ron cocked his head and sank his knife deep in her gut. She let out a gurgling scream and the blood spilled forth. Through her mouth, through her stomach, through the wound. Ron felt it, warm and sticky, on his red stained fingers. He let out an evil cackle and pulled his blade out. He licked his fingers clean and found Tess standing next to him._

_ "Good job," Tess said. "But what about that one?"_

_ She pointed over in the distance and there stood Kevin, smiling and waving at Ron, almost as if he couldn't see the monster he was at the moment. Ron gasped, his eyes went back to normal for a mere moment, but the beast won. His eyes went back to black and red and he snarled. He ran over at high speed to Kevin who seemed confused at first when he pushed him to the ground and raised his knife above his head._

_ "R-Ron please…don't." Kevin pleaded with him, he looked so small, so scared._

_ Ron fought it. He tried._

_ "K-Kevin…" Ron bit his lip, but the beast wouldn't shut up._

_ He just wouldn't shut up._

_ "I'm sorry Kevin…" Ron said, snarling and then plunging the knife deep into Kevin's chest._

Ron woke up sweating and cursing. He held his heart and felt his cheeks with his hands. They were clammy, they were cold. He'd chosen to wear full pajamas that night and regretted it. He was sweating buckets.

"Ron?" Kevin asked sleepily from the side of the bed. He turned on the light and looked over at his boyfriend. "Everything alright?"

Ron panicked. He saw Kevin and he stumbled out of bed and ran out of the room.

"Ron!" Kevin called out and ran after him.

Ron felt sick, he fell to his knees outside the bunker and felt the dirt beneath his fingers. He heaved a bit, but nothing happened. He just couldn't catch his breath. No, he couldn't turn out like that. Not again.

"Ron…" Kevin said softly as he approached him from behind. "Ron c'mon it's freezing out here, are you insane?"

"S-Stay away from me Kevin…" Ron pleaded with him, crawling away from the Prophet and backing into a tree. "I-I'm not safe…"

"Not safe, how…" Kevin came closer, Ron shook. "Ron tell me what's going on?"

"I'm a monster Kevin!" Ron screamed out, his eyes brimming with tears. "There, ok I said it!"

"And just what makes you a monster?" Kevin asked, kneeling in front of his shivering, shaking boyfriend, hoping he'd make sense of his random outburst.

"Kevin," Ron said. "There's a lot you don't know about me. Things I hoped to hide from you for your own good, but they're gonna come to light one way or another I suppose. I-I used to do bad things and not bad things like break John Doe's mailbox or ding dong ditch….Kevin I used to kill people and I…I liked it."

"What do you mean?" Kevin was confused.

"I'm part demon," Ron explained. "I-It's Charon's curse. He puts it on all his children. They all have a dark side that can come out when they don't control it. It makes us ruthless, it makes us kill and it makes us bloodthirsty. I dreamt of the old days when I didn't control that side of me. I-I killed you in my dream Kevin and I didn't care! I didn't fucking care!"

"That doesn't make you a monster," Kevin sat down next to Ron, throwing his arm around him and pulling him close though Ron protested. "A monster is defined as an imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening."

"So…" Ron said.

"So are you large?" Kevin asked.

"N-No…" Ron stammered.

"Are you ugly?" Kevin chuckled and ruffled Ron's hair.

"N-No…" Ron said again.

"And are you frightening?" Kevin asked.

"I scare myself." Ron admitted.

"But you don't scare me," Kevin said reassuringly. "So in that case are you frightening?"

"N-No I guess." Ron looked up into Kevin's eyes.

"Then you aren't a monster." Kevin leaned down and kissed him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Father if I may ask, what is this about?" Castiel stepped forward.

"It has been brought to my attention that you and Gabriel are both currently carrying Nephilim in your graces," Chuck replied. "You know this is bad Castiel."

"How so?" Castiel felt a bit shaky; here he was questioning God himself.

"You do recall what happened with the first Nephilim and how they were destroyed and for what reason they were Castiel." Chuck said.

"These will be different." Castiel said confidently.

"You don't know that Castiel." Chuck challenged him.

"Oh but I do," Castiel narrowed his eyes. "And I'm willing to explain to you why Gabriel and I are keeping these Nephilim and why we deserve to."

"Look at you Cassie," Gabriel smirked. "Growing a pair."

Castiel gave him a look and Gabriel shut up.

"Very well then," Chuck held out his arms and smiled. "Proceed."

"With pleasure." Castiel nodded.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"_Meg goes against everything we stand for," _Titan argued. "_I know that, but she is worth more than Heaven can provide me. She is not like the other demons. She is different."_

-8-

"You told yourself Father," Castiel argued. "That free will was your intention for us. Shouldn't these children be given the opportunity we were to prove ourselves worthy?"

-8-

"_I am willing to fight for her," _Titan growled. _"And I'm willing to do what it takes to be with her. You all may not understand the emotion of love, maybe you weren't programmed for it, but surely you have to wonder how it would feel to find the person who caused such an emotion?"_

-8-

"You once told us not to question you," Castiel glared. "But now I can't help but question if you know what true free will is for here you are questioning my right to something that will make me and make Gabriel happy! Forgive me Father for I have sinned and I liked it!"

-8-

"_So I apologize for my bluntness your honor," _Titan said. "_But I love Meg and as long as Father bid us all free will I will continue to see her and to love her and to fight for her and I and if that means my fall, being cast down, then so be it for she's worth more in my eyes than anything Heaven can give me."_

-8-

"Very well then Castiel," Chuck smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You were?" Castiel was shocked.

"I wish at least one other of my children could have the courage you do," Chuck nodded. "You may keep these children so long as they do not fulfill my expectations."

"I can assure you Father," Castiel smirked. "They won't."

He then flew off with Gabriel down to earth, who cared about the meeting. He'd just won a debate with God. That called for the celebration Dean had promised him.

-8-

"_Titan you have stated your point," _Bane said. "_I must say your rash nature was always something I liked about you. As for our decision it's really left up to a verdict and vote. Members of the Council how do you charge him?"_

"_Innocent." _Midas spoke up first. He had always been a sympathetic fellow.

"_Guilty." _Tojo said. Of course.

"_Innocent." _Kaiser said.

"_Guilty." _Said Adonis.

"_Guilty." _Said Leo.

"_Innocent." _Ace, Titan's last hope, said.

Titan swallowed hard as he looked into the eyes of Bane. The old Newfoundland stared a moment before answering.

"_I have never met an Angelhound quite like you Titan," _he said. "_You are the only one I am pleased to say that truly understands Father's true intention for our existence. You're not like the others. I respect a warrior who will fight for his cause no matter the consequences and it is my honor now to find you innocent of all supposed crimes. You may go in peace. Council dismissed."_

Chaya raised her head and barked in triumph. Tojo and Leo growled in frustration. Adonis was silent. Titan was overjoyed. He bowed his head one last time at Bane before turning tail and running right out of the Council room. He wanted to tell Meg the good news.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel and Gabriel flew each into their own separate rooms. Castiel smiled and rubbed at his stomach. He couldn't believe it, he was going to have a child with Dean and he'd earned his Father's approval.

"Hey Cas!" he heard Dean call him from the living room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yes Dean." Castiel called back and cocked his head, what was Dean still doing up and what did he want? The angel shrugged and walked towards the living room where when he reached it he paused. Something was off.

"Hey Cas." Dean smirked.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**Cliffhanger! Haha sorry not sorry.**

**So Castiel and Titan both won their cases yay!**

**And Ron is still loved by Kevin :D even though he has this ominous dark side.**

**And what does Dean want to talk to Castiel about?**

**More to come soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apoligize for not updating yesterday folks. Something was wrong with fanfiction and it wasn't letting everyone update their stories. We're back in business today though yay! So? Enjoy! **

Chapter Twelve

Titan burst through Meg's front door wide eyed and smiling. Meg was breathless for a moment before he shifted into his human form and ran over to her, kissing her hard on her lips. Meg grunted once, but melted into the kiss.

"Titan," she said breathlessly. "What?"

"The Council has ruled as such," Titan smirked as he recited the ruling. "Titan the Angelhound has been bestowed the honor of staying with and seeing his beloved girl Meg."

"Oh Titan," Meg cried out and kissed him again. She looked into his golden yellow eyes and he smiled. She felt alive again, this was different than how she'd felt about Castiel. This was better. "I…I think I love you."

"I don't think," he chuckled as he kissed her again, pulling her close. "I know."

They embraced for a few moments before Titan's shoulders went rigid and he turned his head towards the door and stared. Meg, confused at first, cocked her head at him.

"What is it?" Meg asked the air suddenly grew heavy and tense.

"Something is wrong," Titan observed. "I-I have to go I'm sorry…i-it's Dean."

With one final kiss Meg watched Titan shift back into his Angelhound form and bound faster than the speed of light out the door and back to the bunker on earth.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Balthazar sighed as he sat at the Council's table. Lucifer and Ezra were debating with the other angels the best course of action for the murderer. Balthazar was too busy staring intently at the grooves in the wood to take notice of what they were saying.

His thoughts traveled to a possible solution. No, the only solution. The only answer to who it was. His heart sped up, no, it wasn't possible.

"I know who it is!" he called out and both Lucifer and Ezra turned their attention to him.

With that, Balthazar took off in flight down towards earth. Soon after Lucifer and a reluctant Ezra followed him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Dean," Castiel stammered a bit, his heart pounding in his chest. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. "What did you need to tell me?"

Dean's eyes met Castiel's, but the thing about it was the eyes weren't Dean's.

"I must say Castiel," Dean's voice came out differently, more fluid, sterner. "I am deeply impressed with you."

Castiel swallowed a lump that had been forming since he arrived back in the bunker. He'd known something was wrong and now he finally knew what.

"Michael…" Castiel said with a shaky breath.

Michael, in Dean's body, chuckled.

"You know it's a shame really," Michael pulled out his angel sword and ran the blade over the tips of his fingers. "He's so in love with you…"

"Y-You let him go!" Castiel cried out, he didn't sound as confident though. Not like before with his Father, this time he just sounded desperate.

"You know I really wish I could," Michael let out a wheezy laugh and stepped a little closer. "But you see Castiel he said yes to me."

"Dean would never do that!" Castiel yelled, with every bone in his body he wanted to believe that.

"Oh but he did," Michael chuckled, walking closer inch by inch. "It was simple really."

"Care to enlighten me?" Castiel tried to sound more confident, but here he was alone and vulnerable with a fledgling in his grace he had to worry about and the man he loved before him, possessed, not in control, and that scared Castiel more than anything Michael could do to him.

"Cas," Gabriel's voice echoed down the hall as Castiel's older brother flew and landed next to him, his angel sword out and ready to strike. "I thought I sensed something wrong."

"Ah Gabriel," Michael smirked. "I must say I expected a much more dramatic entrance, but this will do."

"Cram it jerk," Gabriel snarled and stood at attention, he was a Warrior angel through and through and even now he looked and was acting like one. "You let Dean-o go!"

"Gabe," Sam's voice was heard and the taller Winchester walked out into the living room a bit sleepy eyed, but he immediately woke up when he saw Gabriel's stoic stance and Dean's almost evil smirk. "What is going on?"

"Ah yes Samuel Winchester," Michael laughed. "The boy with the demon blood, so nice to see you again. I don't know if you remember the last time we met? It was quite the scuffle."

"M-Michael," Sam stammered, but stood his ground. "But that's impossible!"

"I beg to differ," Michael paced back and forth, contemplating his next move. "You see boys when Metatron did his little Heaven reversal spell it not only cast living angels down, it resurrected dead and imprisoned ones."

Gabriel thought back to all those years ago when he and the others had all gone to Heaven and reversed the spell. Castiel had stated that the angels had sensed two dark presences on earth. One had been revealed to be Lucifer, but Gabriel couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. If Lucifer had been freed, why didn't he even stop to think that Michael could've?

"Let my brother go you bastard!" Sam snarled and grabbed a knife from the nearby kitchen.

"Not a bastard anymore Sammy boy," Michael said. "I heard Daddy's back in town and Heaven knows I intend to pay him a visit, him and that little dick Lucifer too."

"Lucifer has been redeemed brother," Castiel spat out the words like venom. "So you have no right…"

"No right," Michael scoffed. "Don't make me laugh Castiel! I have just as much right to be in Heaven as the rest of you! Once upon a time millennia ago I trained the future Warrior angels and what thanks do I get? Being thrown into a cage in Hell with my putrid excuse for a brother himself!"

"You chose to fight," Sam yelled. "You chose that war!"

"Hardly," Michael spat. "I was sent to stop him from destroying Father's creation! Selfish prick couldn't stand that Father told us to worship you hairless apes like Gods. If anything I'm the victim here."

"Oh suck it." Sam rolled his eyes.

"That still doesn't explain why you choose now to wreak havoc?" Gabriel asked, watching his older brother's every move.

"It's simple Gabey," Michael smirked again, it felt strange to see it through Dean's face. "Revenge. First I off that little brat Donathan who screwed up my home, then when they least expect it and just when they're on the edge of insanity trying to figure out just "who dunnit?" bam! I kill Lucifer too that bastard and leave his precious mate to wallow in sorrow."

"And I suppose you get off on this," Sam grumbled. "This power trip?"

"Power plays a big role in this yes," Michael said. "You've all witnessed how lost Heaven is without Father and now how lost they are without their precious Council leader. They're running around now like chickens with their heads cut off trying to find a replacement when clearly the best suited is right in front of their eyes?"

"So that's what this is all about," Castiel growled. "You want to run the Council; you want to be the next Donathan!"

"Heaven's no," Michael chuckled. "I want to be better. Heaven deserves a competent leader, someone that will get things done and not sit around like a bump on a log with their head up their ass."

"And that's how you justify killing your own brothers?" Gabriel scowled.

"Hasn't stopped me before?" Michael replied.

Just then Titan bust through the front door.

"_Dean!" _he barked and attempted to run over to the hunter's angel possessed body, but Michael was faster. He lifted his hand and Titan was thrown across the room. Michael let loose a blast of energy and Titan whined loudly before he found himself unable to get up. He was practically paralyzed where he lay.

"Titan!" Castiel cried out and the Angelhound only whimpered before lowering his head to the ground.

"Now then," Michael smirked and unsheathed his blade. "Let's tango."

Michael moved at rapid speed, before he could blink he was right in front of Castiel who tried to put on a brave face, but in reality he was terrified. Castiel unsheathed his sword's blade as well and glared before clanking his sword against Michael's as the elder of the two let loose blow after blow. Gabriel snuck up behind Michael in an attempt to at least relieve Castiel from having to fight him alone, but Michael sensed Gabriel's presence and with a flick of his wrist Gabriel went flying and crumbled against the wall. Sam ran over to his boyfriend and cupped his cheeks.

"Gabe!" Sam cried out.

"Sammy," Gabriel rasped with a small smile. "Watch your six."

Sam spun around and Michael was right behind him, blade raised high above Sam's head. Sam gasped and reached for the knife he'd grabbed, but he found it lost. It felt strange, to be killed by his own brother, but Sam swallowed hard and prepared for the blow.

"Hey assbutt!" Castiel yelled as a knife whizzed past Michael's ear. Michael turned, scowling and turned all his energy on Castiel. Another clang and their swords met again. Castiel had been trained as a Warrior, but Michael was stronger, faster. The archangels' blows were accurate and potentially deadly.

"Michael!" Balthazar and Ezra landed in the living room. "Stop!"

"Well hey there brother," Michael laughed. "How goes it?"

Balthazar glared, sword in hand. Ezra looked pale and nervous, but he too had a sword.

"You think this is some kind of game?" Balthazar asked, walking closer.

"Uh yeah," Michael said, thinking a moment. "And I'm winning."

"Castiel go!" Balthazar yelled and charged for Michael. The two fought for a good while until Michael threw Balthazar against the wall as well, holding him there. Michael did the same with Sam, to eliminate both problems in his mind. Ezra gulped, but once he saw who Michael had taken over his demeanor changed.

"What did you do to the righteous man?!" Ezra said.

"Borrowed his meat suit." Michael smirked and advanced on the younger angel. Ezra cowered a bit, but tried to remain steady.

"Leave him alone!" Castiel cried out.

"Castiel," Michael shook his head. "Don't you ever learn?"

Castiel also was then pushed up against the wall. He struggled to get free. He shook and trembled as he tried to pull against his invisible restraints. Michael came so close it was sickening. Castiel tried his best to imagine it was Dean and Dean was coming in for a kiss, just a simple loving kiss, but Castiel found no such luck.

"You are so broken, flawed!" Michael yelled, grabbing Castiel by the chin. "Do you know that? You choose this human I'm borrowing over your own family? Your home? Your job?"

"D-Dean is my family," Castiel choked out. "You stopped being my family a long time ago. Heaven did."

"Pathetic," Michael scoffed, his fist landing on Castiel's jaw causing it to bleed. "That's what you are. You honestly believe that you can have some "apple pie life" as Dean calls it after all this? What'll happen when Dean grows old and you live forever? When he dies? When his brother does? Where will you go Castiel, who will you turn to? You chose him not Heaven and Heaven won't be there for you one day."

Michael let loose a few more punches and Castiel bled. He bled like a human. At least it made him feel more human, more alive as he watched his brother, in his boyfriend's body, punch the life out of him.

"You think you can just have this kid and Dean will love you forever and life will be just peachy and full of ice cream and nursery rhymes," Michael raised his blade and Castiel stared at the blunt object over his head. "Well I've got news for you Castiel Dean is gone and here's a nursery rhyme for you: Poor little Cas he gave up it all, but then poor little Cas he had a great fall and all of Dean's prayers couldn't even begin to put little Castiel, his broken angel, back together again."

Castiel cried. It was all he could think to do. He cried. He found himself weeping at his brother's feet. He knew Dean had to be in there, somewhere. He had to reach him. He remembered when Naomi had taken him over.

"D-Dean," Castiel rasped out. "This isn't you…this isn't…fight this Dean. You can fight this."

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind Dean heard Castiel. Michael hadn't taken over entirely. Dean's eyes became more humanly, less robotic. His hand shook as the blade still hung over Castiel's head. He couldn't do this.

"D-Dean," Castiel pleaded with his every last breath. "P-Please…I need you."

Dean heard him this time, loud and clear. Michael wasn't going to hurt Castiel, no, Dean wouldn't let him.

"C-Cas…" Dean choked out before he felt Michael about to take over again. Dean looked at the raised blade and Castiel closed his eyes and braced for impact.

But it never came…

Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean, angel sword through his chest.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out. Dean let out a weak smile and pulled the blade from his chest. A flash of incredible light spread through the room and Sam shielded his eyes. Dean felt this warm sensation go through him, but it didn't scare him. He'd died before.

Then Dean felt the cold after the heat. He felt the cold and the sting that turned into a dull ache before he couldn't feel it anymore. He heard Castiel.

"_Dean!" _

His breathing slowed.

_"Dean!"_

The echo of Castiel's voice.

_"Dea-"_

The voice died out along with everything else and suddenly…

Dean couldn't feel a damn thing.

**Read and Reviews are encouraged! :D**

**Cliffhanger yet again! Again, sorry not sorry.**

**So it was Michael! *jazz hands* big reveal is over. Most of you were right on your guesses.**

**Is Titan ok? Is everyone else alright?**

**And Dean? Dead?! Surely I jest right? **

**Did you catch what I did in the last line? ;)**

**More to come soon guys!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'd like to credit my friend Dayna for the idea of the beer glass later on. It was a great idea and she claimed she was sick of not being credited so here yah go Dayna! :) **

Chapter 13

It was a frenzy afterword. Balthazar and Lucifer carried Dean into his bedroom and laid him down on the blankets. Balthazar stripped Dean of his t-shirt and put pressure on his bleeding wound after removing the angel sword from his chest. Sam tended to Gabriel's wounds, trying not to look at his brother lest he start crying. Kevin and Ron watched from the doorway, not wanting to interfere. Ron held Kevin close and tried not to appear scared for his benefit. Titan was whining on the other side of the room as Ezra attempted to heal the Angelhound.

"Castiel," Gabriel said, his wounds treated, he put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You have to calm down!"

"My boyfriend just got stabbed by a renegade angel," Castiel refused to believe Dean did it himself. "All because of me so no, I will not calm down!"

"Castiel if you do not calm down you may lose that baby," Gabriel explained with scared eyes. "He can't handle the stress, you need to sit down and take a damn breath!"

It was the truth, Castiel knew it. Too much stress could harm Daniel. Castiel did as he was told and sat down, holding his stomach. Moments later, Balthazar walked over to Castiel and kneeled before him.

"I have never seen a human vessel fight back against their angelic host before," Balthazar explained. "Dean was in there even when Michael was. I have done all I can by healing his wound and putting Dean in an angelic induced coma. We shall see if he wakes up or not soon. I'm sorry Castiel."

Castiel said nothing. Kevin and Ron left for their room. Ezra placed a hand on Titan and the Angelhound yelped before his wounds healed and he was able to move again. He licked Ezra's hand in gratitude and without moving from his spot. He laid his head back down and whined. Sam and Gabriel left the room as well to give Castiel some time alone.

"Call for me when he wakes…" Balthazar said with the upmost confidence and nodded before him, Lucifer, and Ezra all flew off leaving Castiel with a comatose Dean.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean smiled as he looked upon the Roadhouse bar. It wasn't bustling, but that was the way Dean liked it. He swung open the door walked over to his favorite seat at the bar; a tall, frosty glass of beer was waiting for him.

"Man," Dean chuckled and drank down his beer. "That was some dream."

"This ain't no dream yah idjit." Dean spun around and turned to see Bobby. The older, deceased, hunter walked over to the bar, sat down next to Dean, and a beer appeared right in front of him as if poured by an invisible hand.

"So this is not…" Dean swallowed hard.

"This is Heaven boy," Bobby cleared his throat. "You now I'll never understand what it is with you Winchester boys and sacrificing yourselves for one another over and over again."

"C'mon Bobby," Dean protested. "It was necessary."

"I'll give it to yah this time boy," Bobby said, shaking his head. "You did it to save Cas and you were kind of not all there in that head of yours."

Dean's chest suddenly ached. Castiel, he wouldn't see him again, not for a long time. Not if he was here. If he was here, with Bobby and he wasn't asleep, he was in limbo, he was basically dead. He laughed at the irony of Dean Winchester going to Heaven.

"I'm dead," Dean said it out loud, finally accepting the truth. "This time I'm dead. Cas is probably down there right now looking at me…watching over me, lying there wherever I'm lying, like he's always done."

"Never thought I'd ever see you think about giving up," Bobby said. "Not in my lifetime and certainly not in my damn afterlife."

"What else am I supposed to do Bobby," Dean exclaimed. "Not like I can catch a ride on the angel express back downstairs it doesn't work like that!"

"Dammit boy," Bobby sighed. "You do not have permission from me to give up on that angel of yours!"

"Bobby I can only cheat death so many times," Dean said adamantly. "This time I think is it."

Dean stared at his beer glass, which had been empty two seconds before. Now it was suddenly full again. There were small and medium sized bubbles in the beer. At first glance Dean thought he was hallucinating, but in one of the medium sized bubbles he saw Castiel. Castiel was looking over at Dean's comatose body on the bed and crying his eyes out. Castiel didn't cry. Dena cursed and threw the glass against the wall. It smashed, glass and amber liquid flew everywhere and Dean took a deep breath. Dean turned back to the bar and saw yet another full glass of beer. He glared.

"You're like that glass boy," Bobby explained. "People, you let them drink you dry, suck you of every ounce of life you've got left in you. You suffer; I've seen you suffer Dean many a time. You keep fighting though and once your glass is empty you lose some of your life, but every time you're down…or you're dead. You come back Dean. You refill and you keep on fighting. People can throw you…"

Bobby picked up a sharp of the broken glass.

"They can shatter every inch of you…"

He handed Dean the new one.

"But you always come out new in the end," Bobby said with a nod. "And you never give up. Not the Dean Winchester I know."

Dean stared at the glass a moment; if he threw it a new one would appear just as Bobby had said. If he held it for just a little longer maybe he'd freeze in place and not have to feel anything.

"Right now Dean," Bobby said, the room had a different aura. "You are dying, but you can fight it. Dammit kid you've got a life ahead of you! You've got a family now. Sure they're a little dysfunctional, but they're still family. You don't give up on family Dean! Castiel, he's crying his eyes out for you. That's love yah idjit. Sammy can't live without yah, you know that. Ron? That poor boy looks up to you Dean, so does Kevin. You can't leave them either. Titan is distraught. Even Gabriel is. Besides you've got my grandkid to raise. So if you don't get your ass down there pronto allow me to kick it back cuz you're not going to give something like that up, I won't let you!"

Dean sighed. Bobby was right. He'd come this far. He could cheat it, one last time this time he told himself.

"Fine," Dean sighed. "But how am I supposed to get back down there?"

"I believe I can help with that." Cathalsis flew into the Roadhouse and smiled at Dean as he walked closer.

"Oh no I'm done with angel possession!" Dean exclaimed.

"Not possession Dean," Cathalsis rolled his eyes. "I'll toss you back into your body. It'll be like waking up from one of those dreams where it feels like you're falling."

"Fine," Dean said. "Just don't be surprised if I'm on edge."

"I understand," Cathalsis chuckled. "Come now Dean before it's too late to do this."

Dean nodded and looked back at Bobby before running over and hugging him.

"Thanks Bobby…" Dean's eyes watered with tears and Bobby smiled as he patted him on the shoulder before the younger hunter started to leave.

"You got too much to live for yah idjit." Bobby nodded and Dean smiled and waved before walking out of the bar and watching it disappear behind him as Cathalsis transported him to the outskirts of Heaven.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Shit!" Gabriel cried out and grabbed his midsection. Sam rushed over immediately. "S-Sammy I think it's time!"

"Really? Gabe? Now of all times?" Sam said, lying the archangel down on their bed.

"Not like I asked for this Sam," Gabriel growled and grabbed his stomach again. "C-Call for Balthazar p-please!"

Sam sent a quick prayer to the angel and was surprised when he burst through the door along with an equally pained Castiel.

"Two angels in labor," Balthazar smirked a little. "Haven't had this much fun since moments ago."

"Chill with the sarcasm bud," Gabriel cried out again and Sam took his hand, Gabriel had a killer grip. "Get her outta me!"

"Alright, alright," Balthazar grumbled and laid Castiel down next to Gabriel. "Breathe Cas, I know this is scary without Dean, I know, but you have to breath and stay calm."

Balthazar rolled up his sleeve and with a flick of his wrist he was able to gain access to Gabriel's grace. He stuck his hand into Gabriel's stomach and a little bit of angelic light leaked out.

"FATHER DAMMIT BALTHAZAR," Gabriel yelled. "YOU DID THIS TO ME SAMMY!"

"I uh…" Sam stammered.

Balthazar fished around for a moment and in a brilliant blast of light he pulled his hand out again, clutching an infant in it. She garbled and opened her brilliant golden eyes. She was beautiful and perfect. She was tiny, but not too thin. She had Sam's hair and Gabriel's eyes. She had most of Sam's features, but Gabriel's complexion. Sam was overjoyed. He almost cried right then and there.

"H-Hey baby girl…" Gabriel cooed and took her in his arms, it almost sounded like a low purring noise emitted from his throat. "You're a pretty girl, yes you are."

"Gabe…" Sam said breathlessly. "S-She's perfect."

"She's partly you Sammich," Gabriel smiled weakly. "Of course she is."

"I h-hate to interrupt this moment," Castiel whined. "But D-Daniel wants out!"

Balthazar walked over to the other side of the bed and without so much as a word he plunged his hand into Castiel's grace.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean and Cathalsis stood on the edge of Heaven. Dean looked downwards at the drop. He gulped. He hated flying, much less falling.

"If I drop you from here," Cathalsis said with certainty. "You will land where you're supposed to."

"Cathalsis…I meant to say thank you." Dean said, turning to the angel.

"Whatever for?" Cathalsis asked.

"For everything you've done so far," Dean said. "And for giving Castiel an opportunity to be on the Council even if he doesn't make it."

"Anything for the Righteous Man," Cathalsis said and positioned Dean for the fall. Dean closed his eyes. "Oh and Dean when you get there, Castiel is having Daniel now. You'd best hurry into Gabriel and Sam's room."

With a flick of his wrist Cathalsis sent Dean flying, or rather falling, through the clouds and down to earth. For a moment Dean didn't feel a thing. He felt nothing but bliss, but as he started to fall faster he knew then he was close. He felt a sudden slam and he arched his back and coughed as he sat up in his bed. His heart was hammering and running two hundred miles a minute it felt like. He grabbed his chest where the sword had been, it was a bit tender, but otherwise healed.

He was alive.

He laughed out loud. He was alive! What Cathalsis had told him suddenly hit him like a brick though. He threw the covers away from his body and sprang out of his bed. He ran to the door and flung it open before looking down the hallway towards Sam and Gabriel's room. He started running.

The hallway felt like an eternity, but he finally reached Sam and Gabriel's room and he entered. Everyone started wide eyed at the once comatose man.

"D-Dean..." Sam looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "H-How…?"

"Never mind me Sammy," Dean took a shaky breath. "W-Where's Cas…?"

"Here Dean." Castiel would've been more shocked had he not been so tired. "The stress induced l-labor early…say hello to little Daniel."

Dean walked over, his feet feeling as if they weighed fifty pounds each. His heart a roll of thunder chasing his breaths, which felt like the wind. Dean smiled when he saw him.

Little Daniel had short black hair and pudgy cheeks. His little fingers were reaching out for anyone nearby. Daniel had yet to open his eyes. He had Dean's freckles and his skin tone and nose.

"He came out perfect Cas," Dean smiled and knelt by Castiel and Daniel, who was nestled in Castiel's arms. Castiel smiled down at the little boy and Dean did too. Daniel stirred and slowly cracked open his tiny eyelids.

His eyes were green, just like Dean's.

"He's got your eyes Dean." Castiel smiled bigger.

"He's got your hair Cas." Dean chuckled and watched as Daniel reached out and grabbed Dean's finger.

"I think he wants to say hi to his daddy." Castiel smiled and gladly handed Daniel over to Dean. Dean carefully held Daniel and rocked him back and forth slowly.

"Hey there Danny boy," Dean said softly. "I'm your daddy. You're so precious."

"Sarah." Gabriel rasped out to Sam, smiling down at his little girl who was playing with some of Gabriel's golden locks.

"Sarah." Sam nodded and smiled, watching as Gabriel unsheathed his wings for the first time that Sam had known him and held one up to Sarah's mouth. She gurgled and then bit into it, releasing a blue liquid Sam theorized to be grace. He watched as Gabriel fed her.

"Daniel's probably hungry." Dean handed his little boy back to Castiel who pulled his black wings out as well and fed Daniel in the same manner.

He looked up at Dean and smiled.

"I can only theorize how you did it," Castiel said. "But I'm overjoyed you're back Dean Winchester."

"Me too Castiel," Dean smiled at using his full name. "Me too."

**Read and Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**So Dean, the prodigal son has returned! Yay! **

**And the babies are born! Sarah and Daniel Winchester! Double yay!**

**And for a third and fourth yay! Titan and Meg are free to see one another and Michael is dead! Can I get a woot woot?!  
So guys it has occurred to me that this story is nearing it's close…I know sad right?**

**BUT….*drum roll please* my wonderful brain has formulated a fourth story…yes that's right a fourth one! No, you're not dreaming, or hallucinating, or on drugs…well I don't know about your personal lives but still. There will be a fourth story coming soon.**

**As for this one, the epilogue will probably be next if not then one more chapter and THEN the epilogue. **

**Either way it's been fun!**

**More to come soon guys! **


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: sorry I haven't uploaded recently guys…school's been an assbutt and I've been feeling sick so that's my excuses lol. Anyways enjoy!**

Epilogue

_Months later…_

"Up please daddy!" Sarah pleaded and motioned for Sam to pick her up off the ground. The younger Winchester smiled, picked up his daughter who was now sporting a four year old persona, and kissed her on her little cheek. Sam had barely enough time to get out a word for moments later Dean walked out from one of the back rooms with Daniel, hand in hand, Daniel was a tiny bit wobbly, but he'd mostly mastered the art of walking with another person. Sarah smiled big and pointed at her cousin, leaping out of Sam's arms and running over to him. She hugged Daniel around his middle and she and he ran over to the toys laid out for them in the living room and begun to play together. Dean looked over at his younger brother and smiled. Baby Nephilim grew fast apparently, so fast they weren't children for very long. They were born to grow fast, to grow up and become Warriors for Heaven, but both Winchesters and their angels had agreed their children would lead their own lives.

"Never thought you'd see the day huh Dean?" Sam smiled and walked over to his brother whose green eyes were locked on his son and he smiled a real smile for once.

"Never in my life Sammy," Dean chuckled. "Never in my life."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Titan was no longer running in and out of the bunker down to Hell anymore. He'd taken a few days to say so though. He'd traveled deep into the third Realm of Hell to pry Meg from her supposed safe house. He'd found her there true to her word, but she hadn't been alone. Crowley and one other person had been chatting with her when Titan had burst through the front door to tell her of their great escape. The other person was thin and taller with blonde shaggy hair and hazel sort of glassy eyes, he looked ragged and tired, but determined. In his hand he'd held a bloody rusted knife.

He had later revealed in their excursion upwards to the surface that his name was Adam.

Titan had helped them fight their way through the killer scorpions that occupied the outskirts of the First Realm and out through his secret entrance. Titan had closed the entrance with a flash of light and had looked over at his companions who had been out of breath before they all had made their way back to the bunker.

When Titan had come back with his crew to the front door of the bunker he hadn't anticipated such a reaction from Dean as the one he got. Dean at first had been shocked when he'd laid eyes upon the boy who'd called himself Adam, never specifying a last name or where he'd come from.

"Adam…" Dean had said breathlessly.

"Dean." Adam had given him a stern look.

Titan had been able to tell from just a look alone that they were related somehow.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Now Dean was used to unwanted guests, scratch that, not unwanted just unexpected. Crowley, he could handle, but Adam? No, he couldn't even look at him without thinking about what that boy probably had been through down in the pit. Castiel sat on the couch, reading a book. Dean tried to stay focused on the writing on the paper in front of him, but he found himself unable. He just focused on Castiel instead; he focused on the angel's chiseled jaw, his stubble, his everything. Dean often times found himself getting lost in the world that was Castiel and right now just happened to be one of those magical times.

"Castiel." The voice of Lucifer was heard and the silence broken.

"Yes brother?" Castiel stood up from his spot on the couch.

The Angel Council had been hard at work ever since Michael's demise. They'd got about paying their respects to their dead comrades and trying to get things in order. Castiel had been waiting for weeks on an answer on his possible position on the Council.

"Come with me please," Lucifer said. "All angels in question for the Council position have been asked to come to Heaven. We have made our decision."

Castiel paused for a moment and looked over at Dean. The hunter smiled and nodded, encouraging him forward before Castiel and Balthazar both flew away to Heaven to hear the verdict.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ron and Kevin had taken some time to themselves away from the bunker. They'd rented a room at a nice hotel in town for a few nights just to be alone. They'd finally slept together, a big step for Kevin mostly, but really for both of them since Ron hadn't really cared about anyone as much as he did Kevin.

_"You nervous?" Ron had said._

_ Kevin and Ron had been totally exposed to one another, Ron's face hot and flushed and Kevin shaking a little from anticipation. _

_ "Excruciating." Kevin had breathed out and tried not to shake anymore._

_ Ron had kissed his cheek._

_ "You'll do fine." Ron smirked and nipped at the side of Kevin's ear. "Be warned. I'm into nipping."_

_ The rest of the night had been, in Kevin's opinion, perfect._

Now Kevin was asleep and Ron was up watching television. Kevin was out cold and Ron smiled, tuning out the words on TV, and focusing on the sound of Kevin's breathing in and out and in and out. It soothed him. It reminded him he wasn't alone.

Ron muted the television when he heard a muffled knock on their door. Kevin was still out like a light so Ron threw the sheets off his legs and padded over to the door which he quietly opened. His stomach about dropped to his feet in dread when he saw who was standing there. A teenage boy with shaggy brown hair and piercing brown eyes with yellow around the pupils stood at the door. He wore an old worn army style jacket and black jeans; he wore Dr. Martins also, but in blue. His smile alone could make a little girl cry.

"Hey Ron," the boy smirked. "Long time no see huh?"

"What are you doing here Austin…?" Ron asked, trying to sound curious, but he found he sounded more desperate, more terrified, than anything else.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Castiel and Lucifer reached Heaven it was quiet in the Council room. The remaining Council members were seated in their respectful spots and awaiting all the other angels to quiet down. Castiel spotted Ezra, who, as usual, had saved Castiel a seat.

"This is exciting is it not?" Ezra asked Castiel smiled at the young angel's enthusiasm.

"Yes," Castiel chuckled. "That it is."

"Fellow angels," Balthazar started his speech and Lucifer stepped aside. "Despite what has happened here the past few weeks. We've pulled together. We've stood tall and we are happy to say we've reached a verdict. A verdict on who should be next in line on this Council. Keep in mind this decision was not easy, we thought long and hard about it. We scoured the ends of Heaven for the most two qualified angels who we knew could not only do the job, but who would put their hearts and souls into it. These angels were chosen with honor and with great thought. Especially one angel who was chosen not only for his heart, but for his bravery. He's gone against the grain a number of times, he's fought the good fight and he has, without realizing it, paved a way for us all to lead our own paths."

Balthazar smiled at Castiel.

"I'm proud to announce that the next two members of the Distinguished Angel Council are: Ezra and Castiel."

The other angels cheered. Ezra jumped up in joy and yelled. Castiel stood up, but he was dazed for a moment, after all he'd done, after all he'd wrecked. He'd shut down Heaven, he'd fallen for a human; he'd done everything wrong and yet…

These angels still believed in him.

Ezra pulled Castiel up to the front and Balthazar bowed his head at both angels.

"But Balthazar…" Castiel stammered. "Why me?"

"It's simple Castiel," Balthazar smiled. "You are by far the bravest of us all."

Castiel could feel his heart beating like a snare drum in his chest. This was the greatest honor of all, being on the Council. He couldn't refuse, but at the same time he felt like he was going to throw up at the thought of ever leading Heaven's judicial system.

"We are still without a leader for the Council," Balthazar said. "But I think we all know who Donathan would've picked had he been here today to see this."

"I nominate Castiel." Ezra's small voice said from behind Balthazar. The elder angel turned and smiled before allowing the vote to go to the floor.

"I second that!" Anorath smiled a knowing smile.

"I third the motion!" Samandrial nodded.

"Aye!" Raphael nodded as well.

"My vote is cast as well and I say yes." Balthazar said. "It's your choice Castiel. Do you accept the honor of being chosen as leader of the Distinguished Angel Council?"

If only Dean could see him now.

"Yes Balthazar," Castiel stood confidently before him with a smile. "I do."

"Angels and Council members please welcome the new leader of the Angel Council, Castiel!" Balthazar exclaimed and the crowd went wild. Castiel bowed his head at them all and smiled over at Ezra, who was just happy to be up there with him.

Eventually everyone dispersed and only Angel Council members were left in the room. They all crowded around Castiel, waiting for their next instruction. Castiel didn't quite know what to say. He wanted his first words at Council leader to be good ones after all. Finally he smiled.

"What are you all waiting for," Castiel said. "We've got work to do."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

In the outskirts of town a woman walked down a dirt path in all white. Her dress was a bit torn and a bit bloody, but she smirked either way. Her long brown hair was silky and flowed perfectly down her shoulders. She was barefoot and slender with a nice figure. Her eyes were a gorgeous green and her lips were plump and red.

Suddenly though she heard a noise and a man walked out from the shadows. His smirk matched hers. He wore a long sleeved business shirt and black pants. His shoes were muddy and brown. He had short brown hair and blue eyes as well. His Adam's apple protruded from his throat and his teeth shone white as he flashed them.

"It's been a few years haven't it my darling?" The woman smirked and came closer.

"That is has," the man chuckled almost evilly. "Hello Eve."

"Hello Adam." The woman, Eve, smirked.

Her smile alone could kill.

**The End!**

**A/N: OK! So as you all know, I planned a fourth story. It will involve monsters and lots of them! The world may never be the same after this one folks! The Winchesters will have to fight yet another battle.**

**On to the questions/statements:**

**Who exactly is Austin? And why did Ron feel dread when he saw him?**

**What happens now to Castiel? He became leader of the Council?**

**And Adam Milligan is back folks! Yay. I think? Will Dean be able to ever face him? Sam either?**

**Most of all what comes next for Team Free Will?**

**This has been another wonderful story and I'm glad you all stuck by me for this long! And I hope you all look forward to the next story which will be entitled Call To Arms so keep an eye out for that one!**

**Thanks again guys! And see you in the next story!**


End file.
